Azrael
by EdithMay
Summary: Where had Kevin's protector been? Why wasn't the Archangel there to destroy whoever threatened a prophet? When Kevin's archangel finally shows up, it isn't what he expected.
1. Chapter 1

For once, they didn't have to work a case and they got to have a peaceful night. Outside the bunker, it was cold and snowing, but inside, it was warm and cozy. Kevin sat in one of the leather chairs by the bookshelves, playing some game on Sam's laptop. Dean was in the kitchen, making food for them. Sam and Cas sat at the table in the library talking about whatever came to mind. And downstairs in the cold dungeon, Crowley sat there in solitary, wishing that he had a sweater or a good drink. They were all startled out of this by the sudden knock at the door of the bunker. Sam, Cas and Kevin froze, looking up at the door. Sam got up slowly, grabbing his gun out of his jacket and walked up the stairs slowly, followed by Cas who was more interested in this for different reasons. Once they got to the door, Sam counted to three, braced himself and opened the door.

"Don't shoot!" Sam looked at the young, teenage girl. She couldn't be more then fifteen years old. Her hair was badly dyed blonde and messy. She wore a Fun. tour shirt that had blood stained on it with black jeans and black studded kicks. Sam could have sworn that Castiel bowed to the girl. "I need to talk to Kevin Tran. The prophet of the Lord."

"Wait...Who the hell are you?!" Sam demanded. The girl sighed.

"I wouldn't talk to her like that, Sam." Cas said, nodding to her.

"Thank you, Castiel." The girl smiled slightly.

"Do you know her?" Sam cried.

"Of course I do. She's been missing for a while though. Where have you been?" Castiel asked her.

"It's complicated. Just let me talk to Kevin, then I'll be on my way."

"And you won't protect Kevin again?" Cas snapped.

"I was there for him eventually, so shut your mouth Castiel. Remember your place." She growled. Sam was still confused. She turned to Sam, sighing. "Who I am doesn't matter. Just let me talk to Kevin. Please. "

"You can trust her." Castiel said. Sam sighed, letting the girl inside.

**Two years ago **

**A girl named Rosie walked down the sidewalk with her friends, singing Fun's Stars song. She wore a Fun tour shirt, black jeans and black studded kicks. The concert had been amazing. Everything had been wonderful. She skipped off the sidewalk spinning around, singing loudly. She heard her friend's yelling at her, but it was too late. A car hit Rosie, and she was flung a few feet before crashing to the ground, the crack of bones could be heard from across the street. Rosie's eyes were on the sky, looking up at the stars. Then all she could see was a bright, beautiful white light, and a soothing voice. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again. Rosie stood up, smiled at her friends, then disappeared as thunder rumbled over head. She had a prophet to protect.**

The girl followed Sam and Cas downstairs, into the main room. Dean was there, standing beside Kevin. Dean raised his gun when he saw the girl.

"Who's the kid?" Dean asked. Kevin thought that he had seen her before.

"Cas knows, but he isn't telling. She said that she wants to talk to Kevin." Sam explained. Kevin stared at the girl as she stepped towards him.

"I wanted to talk to you alone, but this will have to do." She sighed.

"Wait. Name first." Kevin demanded.

"Well...Just call me Rosie." She smiled.

"'Rosie' is obviously a vessel. Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Azrael." She said slowly.

"Holy shit. You mean thee Azrael? The Archangel of Death?!" Sam cried, looking at her with wide eyes.

"With four faces and four thousand wings." Azrael smirked. "And I'm this kid's protector. Sorry I wasn't around. The damned Crowley had me soaking in holy oil for a while."

"But you got away though, obviously. You almost killed him that one time not that long ago." Kevin said.

"Yes it was just after Crowley pulled the word of God out of Castiel's gut. Just mildly disturbing." Azrael said, glancing at Castiel.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked her.

"I just wanted to talk to Kevin. I've talked to Kevin, now I'm going to leave." Azrael said.

"Did you fall like all of the other angels?" Sam asked. Azrael stayed silent. "If you did, then you have to be like a human now. You should stay here. It's alot safer."

"Well..if you say so." Azrael said, looking down. Sam smiled a little. He wanted to know more about her. Azrael has always been a mysterious angel. Sam never thought that Azrael would be like this.

**Two years ago**

**Azrael knew that she would have to keep Kevin safe from Crowley. He had made it clear that he wanted the prophet. Azrael kept a good eye on Kevin, and she took care of Rosie. She healed her and promised that as soon as her job with Kevin was over, she would bring Rosie home. Azrael stood in the hallway outside the room that Kevin was being held in. The Winchesters would be here soon, but Crowley was bound to show up too, and she had to be ready. Azrael flexed her huge white wings, the tips of them brushing on the walls. A sharp pain filled her right wing and she screamed in pain as a demon stabbed her wing with an angel blade. Azrael spun, and used her wings to push the demon against the wall, and stabbed him with her blade. **

**"No need to be violent, love." Crowley said smoothly. Azrael turned, glaring darkly at him. Three demons tackled Azrael, and disappeared with her. Azrael woke up in a dark room. She lay on the cold floor, her wings bloody and torn. She closed her eyes tightly, willing herself to heal. It took more effort then before. She suddenly became very worried about Rosie. She didn't want her hurt. She promised her that it would be okay. Azrael had to protect Kevin too. If anything happened to him, it would be her fault. **


	2. Chapter 2

Azrael sat at the table beside Kevin, fidgeting with the spinning ring on her right hand. She seemed nervous. Sam was amazed by her. What he had read had about Azrael all seemed wrong now. Azrael, the great angel that appeared in many religions as a powerful angel, a high ranking commander. The angel that used a scythe to drag souls to Hell in Sikhism. Others say that Azrael comforts souls before death, or that Azrael brings them to Heaven. Sam had always thought that Azrael was very interesting angel. He never thought that he would see Azrael in a vessel like this. Azrael ran a hand through her badly dyed blonde hair. It had streaks of really dark hair. She seemed annoyed as she felt her hair. Dean walked into the library and set down plates of food on the table for himself, Sam and Kevin.

"I...Is that all you made?" She asked softly.

"What...Are you hungry?" Dean asked, confused.

"Angels have fallen, Dean. We are like humans now." Castiel explained, sitting beside Azrael who had once been a very high ranking commander in Heaven.

"Yeah..." Azrael said, looking down at the table. She picked at the skin around her black painted nails. Sam glanced at her then looked back at Cas.

"There might some left over." He said.

"Has he said anything yet?" Castiel asked after a few moments of silence.

"No. Nothing yet. Just taunting us." Sam answered as he started to eat his burger.

"Who isn't saying anything?" Azrael asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It's...Um...Crowley." Sam finally said.

"Crowley?!" Azrael cried. "That's what extra presence I felt!" She got up from the table quickly and ran down the hall, downstairs. Sam, Dean, Kevin and Cas followed her downstairs, yelling at her to stop. Azrael stopped when she got to the storage room with all of the boxes full of books and folders. She looked around at the floor, then saw the parts on the floor where the shelf can open. She pushes it open, and stops when she sees Crowley. He looks up at the fallen arch angel and smiles slightly.

"Azrael. I wonder what happened to you. You are the one that got away." Crowley laughs a little. Azrael stares at him darkly before stepping forward and starts to punch him hard in the face repeatedly. Dean ran forward and pulled Azrael away from Crowley, dragging her out of the room and back upstairs. Crowley's laughter echoed after them. Upstairs, Dean did what ever he could to calm down the furious angel.

"He is still alive! Why?! Why won't you just kill him? He deserves to die for what he did to Rosie!" Azrael screamed at Dean. Dean sighed, making her sit down at the table.

"We need his help. We don't want to keep him around, but we have no choice." Dean explained as the other walked upstairs and joined them in the room.

"No other choice. Sure!" Azrael yelled.

"Look, Azrael. He wants you to get angry like this. You aren't in control. If you stay calm, then he won't continue to upset you. I know that you are made, but you need to calm down." Dean said, sitting down at the table across from her. Azrael sighed, looking away from him.

"Rosie. She is your vessel right?" Kevin asked. Azrael nodded. "What did Crowley do to Rosie?"

"He tortured her. I left her alone. He hurt her. You get the point." Azrael hissed.

"No. That's not all of it. Tell us the truth." Sam demanded. Azrael looked away from them, clearly upset.

"Can it wait till the morning? Rosie is tired. She hasn't been able to sleep for a while." Azrael said as she got up and left the room, walking down the hall to a spare bedroom that Dean had told her that she could use.

**Two years ago**

**Rosie opened her eyes, and looked around the dark room. She felt alone. Azrael was gone. Rosie felt so alone. So scared and alone. Rosie was tied to a chair similar to a dentist's chair, but it was hard, and very uncomfortable. She looked up, shaking. Footsteps echoed throughout the dark room. She looked up at the man, tears in her eyes. The man seemed to smile at her. The only colour on his black suit was a dark purple tie. Rosie thought that it was a nice tie. **

**"Rosie...Right?" The man smiled at her. His smile seemed warm, and his voice was smooth. British. She liked that too. Maybe he was here to save her. Azrael must have sent him to bring her home. Rosie nodded. "And you were Azrael's vessel?" Rosie nodded again.  
**

**"Are you going to bring me home?" She asked. The man smiled again. It was then that Rosie recognized him. He was there when Azrael was kidnapped by the demons. He wanted her kidnapped. "You...You are Crowley..." **

**"Yes. I am. Now if you tell me everything that I want to know, I won't hurt you. Refuse to tell me what I want, and I will hurt you in every way I can possibly think of, and trust me, sweetheart, I know a lot of ways." Crowley said, smiling at her. Rosie looked away, tears in her eyes. **

**"I can't remember much from when I was Azrael's vessel." Rosie said after a moment. She heard Crowley sigh. **

**"I know that angels like to let their vessels have more freedom with what they remember. It's not like demons where we like to keep a tight leash on them." Crowley said, his smile fading."Stop confusing stubbornness with strength, my dear. Tell me what you remember."  
**

**"Do you even know who Azrael is?!" Rosie snapped at him. **

**"I know that Azrael is an Archangel. And I know that she is protecting Kevin. I need her out of the way if I want to get him to obey my wishes." Crowley explained. **

**"She's the Archangel of Death! She takes souls to Heaven, and drags them to Hell! She is a high ranking commander in Heaven! She has four faces and four thousand wings! And you are scum next to her. A rat! A filthy garbage rat! And she is a Queen!" Rosie yelled at him. Crowley slapped Rosie hard in the face, splitting her lip. Rosie cried out in pain, turning her face away from him. She closed her eyes, holding back tears. **


	3. Chapter 3

**19 months ago **

**Rosie opened her eyes slowly. She laid on the floor of the gymnasium from the school she used to go to before she was Azrael's vessel. She would have been in grade ten this year. Rosie sat up slowly, looking around the dark gym. She got to her feet, confused. She wore her FUN. shirt, the black jeans, and her black heeled kicks. She walked towards the doors, and stepped into the hallway. She walked down the dark hallway, nervous. Upstairs, she passed her old science classroom, not noticing a dark figure standing in the classroom. When she turned around, Crowley stood behind her. She backed away, her eyes wide. **

**"What is this?" She asked, stumbling over her feet. **

**"You don't remember your own high school? Maybe you need some refreshing." Crowley smiled. Rosie sat up suddenly, looking around. She sat at a desk in one of the Math classrooms. There were more students around her, some of them are her friends. Rosie looked around, confused. Everything felt like normal school though. She couldn't help but lean her head down on her open binder, closing her eyes. She did this all the time in grade 9 Math. It's probably why she almost failed. She almost screamed as a ruler crashed down onto her desk. She sat up quickly, and looked up. Her classmates giggled. "Falling asleep in class...Naughty." Crowley smiled down at her. Rosie paled, inching her hard plastic chair backwards, away from him. Crowley smirked, moving away from her. "Now class...I hope you all did your homework. Torture is something that requires practice. Maybe an essay here and there." Rosie felt sick as he spoke. "And today, we will be practising on a real test subject. Take notes because it will be on the test." Crowley added. "And there is who we will practising on." Crowley pointed at Rosie. She screamed, absolutely terrified.**

Azrael woke up suddenly, breathing quickly and shaking violently. She looked around the room, half expecting to see Crowley there. When she realized that it was all okay, Azrael laid back on the bed, closing her eyes. She hadn't slept well, her sleep plagued by nightmares. Rosie was having them,so Azrael had them too. She wanted to kill Crowley for what he did to Rosie, and the next chance she got, she would kill him and enjoy it. She would mentally torture him at first, finding his worst memories, using his weaknesses against him, his fears, his guilt. Then she would rip him apart, limb from limb and wear his crown proudly for all to see. All hail the king now, mother fucker.

It was around eight am when Azrael walked into the library. The only one there was Castiel. He looked tired, and she assumed that he never went to bed.

"Why didn't you go to sleep?" Azrael asked, sitting down beside him. Castiel turned his head slowly and looked at her.

"Well there are monsters out there. I was keeping watch. What if something happened and we were all asleep?" Castiel asked her.

"This place is well protected against a lot, Castiel. I'm pretty sure that we will be fine. You should relax. And what can you do without your powers now, hmm?" Azrael said as Sam walked into the room, holding his laptop. He seemed distressed. The two graceless angels watched Sam as he sat down. "What is it? What happened?"

These girls...young, only thirteen to about twenty have been disappearing all in the same area. And then, across the country, a church randomly went up in flames. There have been alot of things like this happening for the past day." Sam explained.

"Are those what I think they are?" Azrael asked softly. Sam nodded. "It must be Abbadon...she wants to set Lucifer free. I thought that she would want to be Queen of Hell now that she kicked Crowley out of there...with your help." She added. Sam sighed, showing the articles to them.

"So how do we stop it?" Castiel asked. "We can't repeat what you did the first time. That was a bad idea. It isn't worth repeating."

"So we go after Abbadon. We might not be able to do it though...there are no angels. I would have been able to stop her if I still had my grace." Azrael explained.

"Couldn't you get it back? Just find where your grace landed...get it back!" Sam suggested. Azrael looked down, shrugging. Sam could tell there was more that she wasn't telling and Cas could sense it too. They didn't say anything about it though. When Dean and Kevin finally showed up, later on in the morning, Sam explained the same thing to them,and they weren't happy with the news. As they were debating over what to do, Azrael sneaked away and went downstairs to the dungeon. She had questions that needed answers. Crowley looked up slowly as she stepped into the dark, cold warm.

"We should get you a warm fuzzy blankie. You must be cold." Azrael said. She couldn't help but smirk at him. Crowley rolled his eyes, looking away from her.

"Are you here to kill me? The dorks upstairs would be mad at you if you did." Crowley pointed out as she stepped towards him.

"No. You are going to tell me what I want. Or I will use force." Azrael snapped. Crowley laughed.

"The kitten has grown claws. But can you actually use them?" Crowley smiled. Azrael hit him hard, splitting his lip. He turned his face away from her, wincing. "I suppose you can. You did your homework."

"Where is it?" Azrael asked darkly.

"Where is what?" Crowley asked, smiling at her as blood spread across his lower lip. He licked at it, still smiling at her.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what." Azrael hissed.

"It's far from here. You'll never get it back." Crowley said simply, turning away from her.

"What about the other angels? Can they get it back?"

"Obviously." Crowley said, looking up at her. Azrael turned and started walking away from him. "No goodbye kiss? I'm hurt. We were so close. At least...me and Rosie were very close." Azrael spun and hit him again, blackening his eye,


	4. Chapter 4

Azrael found Cas outside standing by the trees. He kicked a rock absent mindedly as she walked over to him. He seemed to have a mix of emotions. Azrael could tell. He didn't really enjoy being human. No angel does. Azrael understood. She smiled as she stopped beside him.

"Dean made dinner. You should come inside." Azrael smiled.

"I'm fine." Cas said in a monotone. Azrael rolled her eyes, wanting to slap him.

"Stop feeling bad for yourself. You aren't the only fallen angel. Stop acting like it. You can get your grace back! So for now, just relax. Have something to eat. You are hungry. I can tell. Stop pretending." Azrael snapped. Cas looked at the once arch angel with wide eyes, before slowly nodding.

"I understand. "Cas said, nodding to her. Azrael smiled again, and walked with him back to the bunker. "I can get my grace back?"

"Yes. Well it depends on how you lost it. If you feel like the others, you could get it back. If not, if it was taken like I heard about what happened to you, then you have to find the person who took it, and get it back that way. The others just have to find where they fell. Their grace will be there." Azrael explained. "I can help you find Metatron. You need your grace back."

"You need it back more. You are an archangel." Castiel said as they walked downstairs.

"It's impossible for me to get it back. You have a chance." Azrael smiled at him as they walked down the stairs.

"What happened that you aren't telling us, Azrael?" Castiel asked slowly.

"I already told you. Crowley had me captive for two years. Then I escaped, and then we all fell!" Azrael cried.

"Liar. What happened? What did Crowley do?!" Cas demanded. Azrael stayed silent, walking away from him.

**6 months ago **

**Rosie screamed as she was dropped into a bathtub full of freezing cold water. She struggled to get out, but she was held down in the water. This was the most extreme thing that Crowley had done yet. He had just mentally tortured her. Now, she was awake, and terrified. She looked up at Crowley who smiled sweetly at her. He knelt down on the floor beside the tub, leaning against it. She was held down by a demon who was on the other side of the tub. **

**"You know, sweetheart...Black hair is all the rage this year. I think you would look good with black hair. I personally like black hair on a woman too. Makes them seem mysterious and dangerous. " Crowley smirked. "Like Anne Boleyn. I liked her. A good Queen." Crowley smiled at her. "What do you think?" **

**"Don't you dare." Rosie snarled. Crowley laughed. **

**"I think it'd be perfect on you." Crowley said. Rosie looked away him, shivering violently. She closed her eyes tightly, and tried to ignore him as best she could as he dyed her hair. "I'll stop if you tell me about Azrael. Where is she?" **

**"I don't know. " Rosie splashed the black water at him, getting water all over his suit. Crowley seemed annoyed now. For over a year and a half, she never broke, not matter how much he messed with her head. The teenager was proving to difficult. Crowley would break her though. He would get what he wanted. He always did. A girl in high-school who went to Fun. concerts would not beat him. **

**"Yes you do. You are going to tell me, or I'll shave your head." Crowley snarled. Rosie smirked at him. **

**"Go ahead." Rosie shot back. Crowley glanced at the demon holding her down and the demon backed away from the tub. Crowley suddenly pushed her underwater, keeping her there. Rosie screamed and struggled against him, splashing water everywhere. As she started to go limp, Crowley pulled her out of the water, shaking her roughly till she focused again. Her lips and finger tips were going blue from the cold water. **

**"Where is Azrael?" Crowley snarled. "And don't say that you don't know." **

**"It's not in my knowledge." Rosie smiled, her eyes half closed. Crowley forced her underwater again. With sudden energy, she pushed him away, and bit his arm, breaking the skin. Crowley cried out, hitting her away. He suddenly hit her hard, hitting her head against the back of the tub harshly, shattering her nose. Crowley watched her blood spread through the water. With a sigh, he pulled her up, leaning her against the tub so she wouldn't drown. He left the room, holding his arm. If she wouldn't tell , he would just find a different way. He'd get the Archangel of Death to get her vessel back. **

Azrael entered the dark room slowly, narrowing her eyes at Crowley. She was glad to see him captive like this.

"Hello again, sweetheart. And why am graced with your holy presence?" Crowley smiled at her.

"I want it back. I need it back. And if you are smart, you'll give it back. Abbadon is trying to free Lucifer and Michael. You aren't on their favourites list." Azrael said, stepping towards him.

"But you are. You are their little sister. They love you. Why do you want to stop it? I heard that you had an incestious relationship with your elder Archangel brothers. Is it true?" Crowley smiled. "They would love to see you again. In more ways then one." Crowley laughed. Azrael sped forward suddenly, and punched Crowley hard in the face, almost breaking his nose. Crowley cried out in pain, looking away from her.

"Give it back. " Azrael snapped. Crowley laughed. "I will hurt you, Crowley. Just like you hurt Rosie. My vessel. She never deserved what you did to her." Azrael snarled.

"Why do you always care so much for your vessels? You take vessels that are dying, then you heal them, before taking another and letting the older one die. Why?" Crowley asked.

"Because it makes sure that they go to Heaven. Demon vessels are damned." Azrael hissed. "I love my vessels. Unlike others who use them as tools." Azrael snapped.

"Oh I'm sure you love them. Which is why you left Rosie to die?" Crowley asked, smiling darkly at her. Azrael hit him again.

Kevin sat alone in the library when Azrael came back upstairs. Her knuckles on her right hand were bloody, but not with her own blood. Kevin took off his headphones and looked up at her, confused.

"What did you do?" Kevin asked her slowly.

"Broke Crowley's nose." Azrael said, sitting down. Kevin smiled at his guardian. "I'm sorry I didn't help you before...I failed you, Kevin."

"Don't say that. You couldn't do anything about it. But you were there when it mattered. You saved me. I feel safe with you around." Kevin smiled. "And I want to help you get your grace back. I want to help both you and Cas." Kevin smiled.

"I need to get in Crowley's head. Like literally into it. Manipulate him. Use his memories against him. He...he has my Grace." Azrael said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Very Long Time Ago**

**In Heaven, not very long before Lucifer fell, it was different. Very different from what it is now. Heaven had been peaceful. Truly peaceful. Azrael thought that Heaven was perfect. She was fourteen at the shared a home with her older brothers in the middle of Heaven. It is a large palace with marble floors, beautiful gardens, gold engraved walls, and large, lovely rooms. If her older brothers didn't fight so much, it would be heaven to Azrael.  
**

** Her laughter and screams echoed through one of the large corridors that opened up onto one of the beautiful gardens. Azrael ran down the hallway as her older brother, Lucifer, playfully chased after her. He reached forward, catching her pure white left wing, and pulled her back. He didn't mean to hurt her, but he accidentally pulled his younger sister's wing too hard, and she cried out, falling back onto the marble floor. Lucifer quickly stopped and knelt down, gently pulling Azrael into his arms.  
**

**"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Azie!" Lucifer said, gently stroking her wings. **

**"Did you hurt her again?!" Michael's voice echoed in the corridor as he strode over to them, his golden wings rustled from anger. "Her wings are still growing, idiot! You can't pull them!" He knelt down beside Azrael, looking at her pulled wing. "Damn it, Lucifer." **

**"P...Please don't fight..."Azrael sniffled. She was ignored. **

**"It was an accident, Michael! Do you really think that I would hurt her on purpose?" Lucifer shot back at their eldest brother. **

**"Yes, I do!" Michael snarled. Lucifer dropped Azrael onto the floor and tackled Michael. Gabriel swooped down, pulling his sister to her feet, and rushed her out of the corridor as their older brothers fought. **

Azrael was snapped out of her thoughts when Kevin sat down beside her. He hadn't told anyone what Azrael told him. He promised to help her get her Grace back and he was glad to help if it meant messing with Crowley.

"I have an idea. The angels that fell...They still have powers. So if we find one, they can help us get into Crowley's head!" Kevin said.

"Us?" Azrael narrowed her eyes slightly at the prophet.

"Well you. I don't want to be in his head, but you are welcome to go on your own." Kevin quickly added.

"Good. Now where to find a fallen angel that still has powers?" Azrael asked, leaning back in her chair.

"We find out where one of them fell. They can't be far from there." Kevin explained. "And it just so happens that one is near here."

"How do you know about this?" Azrael asked him, narrowing her eyes again.

"Research. Sam helped." Kevin said.

"Sam?!"

"He thinks it's to find out more about fallen angels. Not to help you." Kevin explained.

"Good." Azrael sighed.

The prophet of the Lord and the Archangel of Death sneaked out of the Men of Letters before six in the morning, planning to find the angel that was now living in the town not far away. Kevin had gotten Dean's keys and they took the Impala. Kevin drove them into town, where Azrael quickly sensed the presence of another angel. They found the angel at a diner. Kevin had to almost run to keep up with Azrael as she walked inside. She walked over to the booth were the angel sat, and she sat down in front of him, Kevin sitting beside her.

"Azrael...You are alive...?" The angel smiled in awe.

"Yes. And I need your help." She said, smiling back at the angel. This angel is named Leo, the angel of the sixth hour of day. Like Azrael, his vessel is a teenager, who is about a year older then Rosie.

"Is this Kevin Tran...? The prophet of the lord?" Leo asked. Azrael nodded. Leo smiled slightly at Kevin before looking back at Azrael. "Of course I'll help you, Azie. Why do you need it?"

"The King of Hell...Crowley...He took my Grace. I need it back if I am to go after Abbadon. I can stop her from freeing Lucifer and Michael." Azrael explained.

"But do you want to stop her? Everyone knows how much you and your siblings love each other. Or at least how much they all love you." Leo said slyly. Azrael glared darkly at him.

"Have you forgotten that we are now human? If they fight, the demons will win no matter what because there is no Heaven now. I must stop her." Azrael snapped.

"Seals are breaking by the day. You can't, Azrael. And how do you expect to get your Grace back in time to stop her, hmm?" Leo demanded.

"Get me into Crowley's head, and I can handle the rest. He will give it back to me." Azrael said.

"How did he take your Grace?" Leo asked, leaning forward. Kevin looked at Azrael, also wanting to know the answer to that.

"I...It's complicated." Azrael stammered.

"I won't help if you don't tell." Leo smirked.

"Fine!" Azrael sighed.

**6 months ago **

**Azrael opened her eyes suddenly. She lay in a bathtub full of blackish red water. Crowley had hurt Rosie, her vessel. Azrael sat up, and healed Rosie as best she could. She was caught off guard when Crowley suddenly pushed her underwater. Azrael threw him off, and sent the demon King crashing into the far wall. Azrael pulled herself out of the tub, and walked towards him, her angel blade appearing in her hand. Crowley jumped out of the way, an angel blade that he stole appearing in his own hand as he lunged at her. Azrael danced out the way and spun around, slashing his wrist. Crowley hissed in pain, jumping forward suddenly and stabbed her shoulder. Just when he thought he had won, Azrael dug her blade into his right shoulder, and twisted. Both of them gritted their teeth in pain, and tried to move away from the other, which only made it worse. Azrael couldn't take it any longer and suddenly disappeared, pulling her blade out of his shoulder before disappearing. Crowley, angry that his plan didn't work, would worry about it later. He had other things to attend to. **

**Kevin had felt alot more confident, and safe that day. He didn't know why just yet, but he felt like he could take on anything and live to tell the tale. So when Crowley showed up, blowing the door off it's hinges and walking in like he owned the place with the tablet in his bloodied hand, Kevin still felt safe. Crowley seemed angry, and even a little uncertain. The way that Kevin was acting too was pissing him off. When Crowley finally lost his temper and started to choke Kevin, they both realized why Kevin felt that way. The room was filled with bright light, and Crowley was thrown backwards, his flesh sizzling. Azrael was proud of herself for finally being there to help Kevin when it mattered. **

**Later, well past three am, Azrael was summoned to Crowley. She appeared in front of him, smiling brightly. **

**"Rough day?" She asked sweetly. **

**"It's getting better." Crowley smirked as he snapped his fingers, a ring of holy oil fire appearing behind her. Azrael looked up at Crowley with wide eyes, shaking a little. **

**"Let me out, you piece of filth." Azrael snarled. **

**"How cute. I can't take the Archangel of Death seriously with a young vessel like that. Rosie almost made me feel bad about torturing her. Too bad I don't care. I want something from you." Crowley smiled darkly. "And I have to take it by force." Crowley smirked. Azrael narrowed her eyes, backing away to the edge of the circle. **

**"Don't you dare touch me." Azrael snapped. Crowley smiled, appearing right in front of her, holding the stolen angel blade. He placed it against her throat, holding a small bottle under it as he slit her throat. The young Archangel gasped, and struggled against him as he stole her Grace. When he had taken it all, he let her fall to the ground. He smiled, snapping his fingers and the fire disappeared. **

**"Goodbye Azrael. If you ever mess with me again like that, I will kill you." Crowley waved to her before disappearing. Azrael stayed on the floor, tears falling from her eyes. **


	6. Chapter 6

Azrael, Leo and Kevin walked out of the diner together, and walked towards the Impala. Kevin knew he would be in so much trouble if Dean found out. Leo stopped Azrael before she got to the car when he noticed that she was fidgeting. He reached into his pocket and took her hand, placing something in it. Azrael opened her palm, and looked down at the black ring with white gems in the shape of stars on it. The middle part of the ring with the stars on it spun. Azrael smiled brightly, slipping the ring onto her right index finger.

"Crowley took this from me. He said he had sold it." Azrael smiled, watching the white stars sparkle on the ring.

"I know a person who knows a person." Leo said. He suddenly grabbed her hand tightly when she went to spin the middle part of the ring. "Don't...I heard things about that ring."

"Relax. I don't think it works any more. I spun it so much when he was here for that short while, and he never showed up. Never. Not even when my blood stained the ring. You have nothing to worry about." Azrael said coldly. She pulled her hand away from him, and walked to the Impala, sitting down in the front seat beside Kevin. On the drive back to the bunker, Azrael spun the ring absent mindedly, part of her wishing that it did work.

**A Very Long Time ago **

**It was the night before Azrael's seventeenth birthday. They would be having a ball, and a wonderful party. Azrael lay in her bed in her large, white and golden bedroom. When she was seven and Lucifer was eleven, they had made a secret hallway between their rooms so if they ever needed each other, they were always near. She sat up as the hidden door opened and Lucifer walked over to her, laying down on the soft bed beside her. She always had a lot of pillows and the warmest blankets, no matter how hot it got. Lucifer, now twenty one, smiled at her, kissing Azrael's cheek. **

**"You will be seventeen soon. That's big, Azie." Lucifer said quietly, looking up at her. Azrael nodded, laying her head down on his chest. "You will have to start to take on your roles as a full Archangel of Death." Lucifer whispered, stroking her hair. "You will be wonderful. I just know it." Azrael smiled, closing her eyes. "Is there anything you want for your birthday?"**

**"I want you and Michael to stop fighting...please. That's all I want." Azrael whispered. Lucifer sighed, pulling her closer. Azrael snuggled close to him, her head against his shoulder. Lucifer kissed her forehead gently. **

**"You will have to talk to Michael about that. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve to be hurt like this. I know that it is impossible for me to fix it, but I can give you something. " Lucifer said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, wrapping his large, warm black wings around her. He gave her the box, smiling as she opened it. **

**"Oh...are you in love with me?" Azrael smiled at the ring, taking it out of the box. Lucifer slipped the black ring with shinning white stars onto her finger. "You are in love with me..." Azrael smiled. Lucifer smiled, kissing her cheek. **

**"The middle of the ring...it spins. Whenever you need me, just spin it, and I will always be there. No matter what." Lucifer smiled. Azrael smiled, spinning the middle of the ring.  
**

**"I love it, Luci." Azrael smiled. **

**"I'm glad. I made it just for you. Never lose it, okay?" Lucifer smiled. Azrael nodded, looking down at the ring. Lucifer smiled, pulling her close and kissing her forehead again. **

Azrael stood in front of Crowley, her arms crossed as Leo walked into the dark room.

"The angel of the sixth hour of day. What are you going to do, hmm?" Crowley asked, smirking a little. The two angels ignored Crowley. Azrael turned to face Leo, spinning the black and silver ring again.

"Are you sure about this?" Leo asked softly.

"Of course I am. It won't take long, I'm sure of it." Azrael smiled slightly. Leo nodded and placed his left hand on Crowley's forehead, and his right hand on Azrael's forehead. She closed her eyes tightly, and then slowly opened them. She smiled slightly, looking around. She stood in a large, golden ballroom. It was from the late seventeen hundreds. Azreal smiled a little, snapping her fingers and changed her clothes to fight in with the place. Crowley stood in the middle of the crowd, looking sick to his stomach. Azrael walked over him, taking his hand and pulled Crowley with her to the floor where many where waltzing. She pulled him close, and waltzed with him. "It's pretty here, isn't it?"

"Stop this. Now. I mean it." Crowley snarled.

"I know what this memory is. How mean of me to take you away from her. She's all alone and you are dancing with some other girl. It's like getting ditched at High school prom. Harsh." Azrael smirked as Crowley spun her around. She looked up at him, giggling. "So how about this-" She stopped for a moment and they suddenly appeared in the room where Crowley had tortured many creatures while looking for Purgatory. She pushed him down into the blood stained chair, and smiled brightly at him. "You give me what I want, and I'll get out of your head. Your choice."

"Go to Hell." Crowley snarled at her. Azrael sighed, and they appeared in the church where Sam had almost made him human. Azrael slapped Crowley harshly, knocking him to the floor.

"I want my Grace back. Where is it?" Azrael snapped.

"I'm not telling you." Crowley shot back. Azrael sighed again and they appeared in the ballroom again. Crowley looked at a young woman in a red gown. "Don't."

"Go dance with her." Azrael smiled, pushing Crowley towards the young woman. She looked up at Crowley and smiled brightly. Crowley slowly took the young woman's hand, and started to waltz with her.

"I don't like you like this...It hurts me to see you like this. You know that helping the angels is the only shot at getting your crown back." The young woman in red said, holding onto Crowley's hand tightly.

"You aren't saying this. You aren't really you." Crowley stammered, looking down at her.

"Please. Please help the angels, Crowley. Abbadon will bring the apocalypse if you don't help them. " The young woman said softly, looking up at him with big eyes. Crowley looked down, shaking. He let go of the woman and turned to face Azrael.

"You win! Okay?! You win!" Crowley yelled at Azrael. She smiled a little, and they both opened their eyes in reality, seconds after Azrael started. Leo looked at them, having just stepped away.

"Where is it?" Azrael asked.

"Around my neck." Crowley smiled. Azrael sighed, reaching forward. She feels a silver chain around his neck, hidden under his collar. She pulls roughly, breaking the clasp and looks at the small jar. Inside, is her grace, sparkling beautifully. She smiled, holding it close.

"Thank you, Crowley...Thank you." She smiled.

Abbadon stood by a window, watching the rain. A demon stood by the door, waiting on her.

"I can't do this alone. I want someone close to Lucifer. Do you have any ideas?" Abbadon asked, turning to the demon. She shook her head and Abbadon sighed, biting her lip.

"Maybe his last remaining close sibling." The demon suggested.

"Crowley took her grace, and left Azrael for dead." Abbadon added.

"I heard that she's alive. And with the Winchesters. She's the prophet's protector." The demon said. Abbadon looked at the demon and smiled slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey readers! I think it would be great if you could leave a review! They really help with my writing. Thank you!_

* * *

Azrael sat at the main table, holding the small bottle containing her grace. She smiled, watching it swirl around brightly in the jar. She was so absorbed in watching her Grace, that she didn't notice how concerned Sam was. He was bent over his laptop, reading some recent news article. Leo was watching Azrael, smiling slightly at her. Sam and Dean had been confused when they first meet Leo. Azrael had to finally explain what Crowley did to her vessel, and what he did when Azrael took back her vessel.

"Abbadon couldn't do this...Could she?" Sam asked. When he got no answer, he coughed, looking up at Azrael. She looked up, surprised.

"What?" Azrael asked, still holding the jar of her grace tightly. Sam sighed, then spun the laptop around and showed her the article.

"I think that this Abbadon's work." Sam said as Azrael and Leo read the article. Four young girls had disappeared from a high school that was less then fifteen minutes away.

"Why would you think that?" Leo asked, glancing up at Sam.

"Virgins. Rituals concerning demons and the devil all have virgins." Sam said simply. Azrael made a choking noise, and stammered. She looked up at Sam with wide eyes.

"So what do we do? We can't just sneak into a high school!" Azrael cried.

"Me and Dean did it before. " Sam said as Dean walked into the room. Sam showed him the article, and told him his idea of getting into the school.

"Well we do have three high school aged people here..."Dean said, glancing at Leo and Azrael. Both of them narrowed their eyes darkly.

"No." They both said darkly. Dean sighed.

"It's our only chance. It would make more sense for you two, and Kevin to be in a high school then us. We can register you guys, and as soon as we find the demon, you don't have to do it any more. It'll be fine." Dean explained. Azrael and Leo sighed at the same time.

"You will fit in perfectly." Sam muttered.

**A very long time ago **

**The ball had started off wonderfully, but it turned awful within the hour. Lucifer and Michael started fighting, and before everyone knew it, it was the worst fight they had ever seen. The fight continued through the night, and into the next day. Azrael had locked herself in her room, and cried herself to sleep. Nothing would ever be the same after this. When she found out that Michael had declared war on Lucifer, she didn't leave her room for over a week. She spent most of the time crying. She didn't want them to fight anymore. She ignored everyone who tried to talk to her. She knew that they wanted her to fight in the war but she refused every time they asked her to. One day, two months into the war, Michael stepped into her room, not bothering to knock. Azrael sat by the window, watching the snow outside. She didn't turn to look at him. **

**"Leave me alone." Azrael whispered. **

**"No." Michael said, sitting down in front of her. "Look at me, Azrael." She refused to look at him. He reached forward, putting his hand under her chin and turns her head to face him. Azrael slapped his hand away.  
**

**"Don't touch me." Azrael snarled. **

**"Azrael...I know that you are upset, but you can't be locked up in here all time. And you are upset over the wrong things. Lucifer deserves to be punished for this. I will do what I must." Michael explained. "Join m-" Michael was cut off when Azrael slapped him harshly in the face. Michael narrowed his eyes. He suddenly grabbed Azrael, pulling her off the window seat and pinned her to the floor, his hand over her throat as he choked her. She gasped, trying to hit him. "Listen, Azrael. Now is not for you to act like a brat. We are at war with one of our own kind. Without you, I can't do this. And if you want to act like this then fine...I'll kill you instead because you are worthless to me, and I don't keep things that are worthless." Michael snarled. Azrael narrowed her eyes at him, wanting nothing more then to hurt him the way he is hurting her. **

Azrael was snapped out of her English teacher called on her. She looked around, confused for a moment, then looked up at the teacher. She had been in school for four days now. It was the start of October, classes already started, and the teachers weren't over joyed to have two strange new kids. Kevin got in as pretending to be a Student Teacher. He wasn't happy about it either.

"Are you with us, Rosie?" The teacher asked. Azrael nodded slightly, ignoring the kids who whispered to each other about her or smirked. She didn't like this, and Rosie didn't like it either. It made her think of the things Crowley did to her mentally. Azrael absent-mindedly reached up, and gently held the small bottle containing her grace that hung on a chain around her neck. It gave her comfort. At lunch, she found Leo, and they sat in an empty hallway, staying silent most of the time.

"Are you going to just keep it around your neck like that? If I was you, I would have smashed it already and we wouldn't have to be here." Leo said, running a hand through his dark hair. Azrael sighed, looking down.

"Now just isn't the right time. I need the right time...when it matters most." Azrael explained after a moment.

"The right moment?! I put you in Crowley's head thinking that you would use it right away!" Leo cried.

"Keep your voice down." Azrael hissed. "And do your math homework. You should have done it last night, moron."

"Why do I need to know this shit though? I'm an angel of the lord! I don't need it." Leo cried.

"You do if you want to fit in with these disgusting humans." Azrael shot back.

"Careful. You sound like your brother." Leo said, taking his math book out and began to finish his work.

"It's true. They aren't any better then demons. They are hurtful without even trying. Did you know that suicide is one of the biggest causes of death in young adults?!" Azrael cried. Leo shushed her.

"Deal with it. It's all you can do. Try not to be that teenager." Leo said, his eyes on his book. Azrael sighed, looking away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

Azrael sat on a bench outside the school, waiting for Dean to come pick her, Leo and Kevin up. A few kids were still waiting for someone, but not many. Leo had gone across the street to get something to snack on, and Kevin was still finishing up a few things with the teacher he was assisting with. Azrael reached into her pocket, pulling out the mp3 player that Rosie had. Azrael liked listening to music. She was thankful that the player hadn't been destroyed when Rosie was Crowley's captive. As Azrael put the earbuds in, she felt someone watching her. Azrael turned and saw a girl who was probably only in grade nine. She was small for her age, and had short brown hair. When the girl saw Azrael looking at her, the girl pretended to act like she had never been looking at Azrael. After a moment, the girl looked back at Azrael before walking towards her. The girl sat down beside Azrael slowly. That is when Azrael sensed the grace on the girl. She was a fallen angel.

"I...I know who you are." The girl said slowly. "Why are you here, Azrael?"

"And you are Sadkiel. Angel of Jupiter, right?" Azrael smiled slightly at her. Sadkiel nodded.

"My vessel's name is Janny but most just call her Jay." Sadkiel said.

"And do you want to be called Jay?" Azrael asked her softly. The little girl nodded.

"Yes. I am fallen now. We are who our vessels are now." Jay said.

"Do you have any place to stay?" Azrael asked.

"I...I am staying with my vessel's family." Jay said, keeping her eyes down.

"That's good." They heard the rumble of the Impala's engine and the sleek black car pulled up to the curb. Leo jogged over to them, holding a bag of chips and a bag full of candy.

"Sadkiel." Leo said when he saw Jay.

"I go by Jay." She said. "And you are Leo. Angel of the sixth hour of day."

"We have to leave now. We'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Azrael asked the angel of Jupiter. She nodded slowly, getting up and walking away. Azrael and Leo got into the back of the Impala.

"Was that another angel?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Not a very powerful one though." Azrael said as Kevin climbed into the car. Leo offered them some candy during the ride. Azrael refused. She had met Sadkiel before.

**A very long time ago. **

**Azrael's armour was soaked in the blood in the rebellious angels. She held her silver sword tightly as she swung around, the blade slicing through the young angel's armour. Azrael didn't even blink as the angel's grace burned. She was murdering her brothers and sisters and she didn't even think twice about it. She was a monster. She was Death. Her huge white wings flared and launched herself into the air, avoiding Lucifer's sudden attack. He jumped towards her, grabbing her ankle and threw his younger sister to the ground. Azrael cried out as she hit the bloody ground. She rolled and pushed herself to her feet in time to block Lucifer's attack, and lunged forward, slicing the inside of his elbow where there was no armour. Lucifer howled in pain. Azrael was caught off guard when he used the handle of his sword to hit Azrael in the face, shattering her nose. Her white blonde hair was going red from her blood and other's. Azrael fell, dazed. She had not time to snap out of it, and stop Lucifer from stabbing Azrael. She screamed in pain, falling face first on to the ground. She cried out again when the sword was rippes out of her harshly. She rolled onto her back, and could only watch as Michael fought his brother. Azrael closed her eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. She was tired. Azrael felt numb and cold. This is all just a nightmare. It will be gone when she wakes up. Her brothers will be there, happy. Gabriel wouldn't have run away. Lucifer wouldn't have abandoned his family. Michael wouldn't be ripping her family apart. It would all be okay when she woke up. **

**Azrael woke up suddenly to young angels trying to save her life. Her grace was leaking out. If they didn't stop it, she would die. Azrael gasped, and held back a scream. Everything hurt so much. **

**"Lucifer!" Azrael screamed loudly, tears in her eyes. She fought against the young angels. She held up her right hand, the black summoning ring on her index finger. Azrael sobbed as she spun the ring. "Michael! Gabriel! Someone! MAKE IT STOP!" Azrael screamed. She leaned her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes tightly. "MAKE IT STOP!" **

**"Shh...Shh...The fighting is over, Azrael. You can rest now. It is all going to be okay." A soft voice said. Azrael became aware of someone holding her hand. Azrael opened her tear filled eyes and saw the young angel of Jupiter looking down at her. **

**"Where is...Where are my brothers...?" Azrael stammered, tears streaming down her face. The young angel was pushed away suddenly, and Michael looked down at Azrael. **

**"I'm here, Azie. We won! Lucifer will never bother us again. We can live in peace!" Michael smiled, kissing her forehead. Azrael continued to cry.**

Another day passed without any sign of Abbadon. Azrael sat on the bench outside the school with Leo. He had his eyes on three bikes that had been left at the rack.

"Do you miss flying?" Leo asked after a moment.

"Of course I do." Azrael answered, following his gaze to the bicycles. They smirked. They left their bags at the bench and ran over to the bikes. Using his grace, Leo broke the locks on two of them. Just as they were about to get on them, they were stopped by Jay. They looked at the angel of Jupiter with wide eyes, frozen in place. "Wanna join us? We are going to fly."Azrael smiled. The young angel smiled, and ran over to the third bike. Soon, they were pedaling down an empty side road. Azrael's red scarf fluttered in the wind behind her as she rode the bike. She loved the feeling of the wind around her, and the cold air turning her cheeks pink. She heard Jay and Leo laugh, and she giggled. She wanted this feeling to last forever. If only she had her wings. If she did, it would last forever. She would make it all disappear, and just have this feeling. She'd never land.

The next day, Azrael shuffled into her math class and slumped down into her seat. She swung her pencil around like a sword, her black ring glinting in the light. She was surprised when her pencil flew from her hand and landed right at the substitute teacher's black heeled feet. Azrael watched with wide eyes as the teacher knelt, and picked up the pencil. The red-haired teacher smirked at Azrael.

"Hello Azrael. It's been awhile since we last spoke." Abbadon smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Azrael looked at Abbadon with wide eyes. She got to her feet, and ran to the door, her shoes skidding on the floor. Demons chased after her, and brought Azrael to the ground. She cried out, and tried to protect herself with wings that weren't there. She covered her face, and kicked out at the nearest demon. Azrael was surprised when there was a bright flash of light, and the demon fell to the floor. Jay looked at Azrael and helped her to her feet. Jay pushed her glasses back on her nose before turning to another demon. More light, and the demon fell. Azrael took the Angel of Saturn's hand, and they ran towards the stairs. Leo was keeping demons at bay as Kevin sprinted towards him.

"Abbadon?" Kevin asked, out of breathe. Leo nodded. "Why are we running then? We have to get Abbadon!"

"She has demons possessing kids here! We aren't killing them. That is what she wants us to do." Leo explained.

"Fine...Fine. Lets just go and find Azrael and Sadkiel." Kevin said, running down the hall.

"She goes by Jay!" Leo cried as he followed him.

Azrael hurried towards the main stairs, demons chasing after her. She screamed as she was tackled and hit the landing hard. She lay there, tears of pain in her eyes. She felt like she was going to faint. Her head hurt so much. A demon pinned her to the floor, smiling a little. Azrael pushed the demon off, and got to her knees, shaking as she reached up and pulled the necklace off, wincing when the chain cut the side of her neck. She looked at the bottle with her grace in it, and threw it to the ground. The glass shattered, and the grace floated around her. Azrael closed her eyes, feeling her grace again. When Azrael opened her eyes, she looked up and saw Abbadon. Abbadon reached down and grabbed Azrael, and they disappeared suddenly.

**1884**

**Azrael walked down the London street, her hood up. She wore a dark purple bustled dress with a black jacket that fit her bustled dress, and had a large hood. She knew someone was following her. Her angel blade appeared in her gloved hand and Azrael held it tightly. She stopped, turning slowly and looked around. **

**"Who's there?" Azrael demanded, looking around the dark, empty street. **

**"Don't recognize me, sweetheart?" Abbadon smiled, stepping out of the shadows. Azrael realized that Abbadon's vessel was a Nun. Azrael always felt sick around the demon. **

**"What do you want?" Azrael snarled. **

**"I want you, Azrael. I want your help. Join me and Lilith. We are going to bring your dear big brother back." Abbadon smiled, holding up the black, summoning ring. Azrael paled, reaching forward to grab the ring. Abbadon pulled it away from her. "You can only have it back if you agree to join us." **

**"No. I will not help you. Lucifer will stay where he is. H-he deserves to be there." Azrael stammered.**

**"Those are Michael's words. Not your words." Abbadon smiled, stepping towards Azrael. She brushed a strand of Azrael's blonde hair back behind her ear. Azrael slapped her hand away. "You love your brother. You would break him out of that cage if you could. You would keep him safe. You love your brother." **

**"Leave me alone. Please, just go!" Azrael cried, lunging forward to stab Abbadon. She grabbed the knife and threw it to the ground. Azrael screamed as she was thrown to the wall. She landed on the ground, shaking as she slowly got to her feet. "I won't help you. I will never help you. Ever!" Azrael yelled. Abbadon smirked. **

**"Oh trust me, sweetheart. One day, you will. Because you will always choose family. You love your brother, and you can't deny that. Don't even try to." Abbadon smiled. **

Dean hit the table, furious. Sadkiel flinched, and looked at Leo and Castiel with wide eyes. Kevin had just explained what happened, and that Abbadon had taken Azrael.

"She'll kill her!" Dean yelled. "God knows what she will do to her!"

"Dean, calm down. We can get Azrael back. Abbadon will probably show her face to us eventually, and we can get her back that way." Sam suggested.

"Or we go to her." Leo said, standing up. "I will get her back."

"Now is not the time to be a hero, Leo. We have to think about this." Sam shot back.

"But if we don't act, Abbadon will kill Azrael. Or force her into something. We know that." Castiel said. Kevin looked around the room, confused.

"Where is Jay?" Kevin asked.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Sadkiel." Kevin said, getting up. "Jay?!"

Crowley looked up slowly, and smiled. A young girl stood in front of him. He felt the small part of grace she had left.

"Sadkiel." Crowley smiled slightly.

"We need your help." Sadkiel said simply.

"With what?" Crowley smirked.

"Abbadon has kidnapped Azrael. I think that Abbadon wants Azrael's help in freeing Lucifer and Michael." Sadkiel explained. Crowley's smirk faded slowly.

Azrael opened her eyes slowly. She lay on a small cot, in a dark room. Her head hurt, and everything seemed fuzzy. She looked up and saw Abbadon. She sat beside her on the bed. When Abbadon saw that she was awake, Abbadon smiled, brushing a strand of Azrael's blonde hair back behind her ear. Azrael didn't bother hitting her hand away.

"Will you help me, Azrael?" Abbadon smiled at the Archangel of Death. Azrael shook her head, looking away from Abbadon. "You love your brothers, Azrael. You need them as much as they need you. Lets free them together, Azrael. It's up to us now."

"No...No I won't help you. Ever." Azrael stammered.

"Yes, you will. Because this time, I won't just beat you half to death. I will kill you if you say no." Abbadon threatened. Azrael knew she wasn't joking.

"Then kill me. I would rather die then have so many killed. That is what my brothers will do if they are freed. They will kill me too anyways." Azrael spat. Abbadon narrowed her eyes slowly. Azrael smirked. "You won't kill me, will you? You don't want me dead. I can tell."

"I will kill you." Abbadon shot back. Azrael's angel blade appeared in her hand. Azrael paled, realizing that she was wrong. Abbadon was right. She wanted her brothers free. She wanted to share paradise with them. She wanted to be happy again.

"Fine. I'll join you." Azrael finally smiled wickedly.


	10. Chapter 10

Sadkiel, aka, Jay, stood in front of Crowley, waiting for an answer. She wanted him to help. She needed him to help. He was the only true, very powerful person they had on their side now. Crowley had to help them.

"Please Crowley. You have to help!" Jay begged. Crowley couldn't help but smile a little at her. She was adorable. Jay is short, with short hair and a child like voice. "You are the only person we have left who could go up against Abbadon! We need you! Please, Crowley! You have to help! You have to!" She begged. The doors to the dark dungeon suddenly opened, and Sam moved towards them. Leo ran forward, pulling Jay away from Crowley. "No! No! Stop! Listen to me!" Jay cried, fighting against Leo. Dean, Cas and Kevin stood by the door. Kevin was looking at Crowley with narrowed eyes.

"What did you do to her?" Dean snarled, stepping towards Crowley.

"You are just going to believe what you want, don't you?" Crowley said. Dean punched Crowley hard, knocking him back into the chair.

"Don't hit him!" Jay yelled, pushing Leo away. "We need his help! Please!"

"Get her out of here." Dean snapped. Kevin took Jay's hand, and lead the small girl from the room. Leo and Cas followed them. Sam remained with Dean. Upstairs, Kevin pushed Jay into one of the chairs, and paced the room.

"What did he do, Jay?'' Leo snapped.

"Nothing! I went to him! We need his help!" Jay cried.

"No, we don't. Azrael doesn't need his help. Not after what he did to her vessel, Rosie." Leo snapped.

"Oh shut up! You just want to help Azrael because you want to be the hero! You have always had a crush on her! Always! Ever since you first saw her all that time ago, you were in love! You are just mad because you can't help her and Crowley can!" Jay yelled. Leo looked at Jay with wide eyes, his hands curled into fists. She was right. "Don't let your feelings get in the way, Leo."

**Leo pushed his way through the crowd. He wanted to see her. The angel that everyone said was beautiful. The most beautiful angel in all of Heaven. He got to the front of the crowd, and saw her. She was young, the same age as him. She seemed to glow. She was stunning. Leo didn't think that words could describe her. Her white blonde hair sparkled in the light, and her white dress flowed around her as she walked beside her older brothers. She looked around, and her silver eyes locked on Leo. He couldn't believe it. Leo quickly bowed to the youngest, and powerful Archangel. When he looked back up at her, she was smiling. Lucifer looked at Leo with narrowed eyes. He could hear what Lucifer said to his younger sister. Lucifer was talking that loud on purpose. He wanted Leo to hear him. **

**"He isn't worth looking at, Azie." Lucifer said. The beautiful angel looked up at her brother, confused. **

**"I don't see how. He is just an angel. Like you and me." Azrael whispered. **

**"You are my sister. I want only the best for you, Azie." Lucifer smiled at her. Leo watched as the beautiful Archangel of Death walked with her brothers out of the hall. He knew he shouldn't, but he had fallen in love at first sight, and maybe she did too.**

Jay was still angry when Dean and Sam walked back upstairs. Dean grabbed a cloth and cleaned blood off his knuckles. Jay glared at him, suddenly furious.

"Sadkie-" Dean started to say, but she cut him off.

"It's Jay." She snarled. Dean sighed.

"Jay...Tell me what you were doing down there." Dean said. Jay sighed, looking down.

"Crowley can help us. And he is the only one who can help us get Azrael back. He is the only truly powerful person we have left on our side. We're hopeless if we try to do it without him. You are stupid if you think you can take on Abbadon without Crowley." Jay explained. Dean sighed. With some reluctance, he agreed. Jay couldn't help but smile.

"But if he doesn't help, I have an angel blade, and I am not afraid to use it." Dean threatened. Jay nodded slowly.

Azrael was lead into a dark room. Her hair was curled perfectly, and she now wore a white gown. Abbadon wanted her to be angelic. Azrael kept her eyes down as she walked into the room. Abbadon put her hand under Azrael's chin, lifting her head so she has to look at her. Azrael lets her eyes drift away from Abbadon, looking at the corner of the room.

"Azrael...Look at me." Abbadon said softly. When Azrael didn't look at her, Abbadon tightened her grip on Azrael. Eventually, she slowly looked at Abbadon. She smiled at Azrael, lowering her hand. "Now. We have one more trial before we can free your brothers. And I want you to do it." Abbadon smiled. Azrael paled, looking at her with wide eyes. Abbadon stepped out of the way, and she saw the young girls who had been taken from that school. Azrael suddenly realized what Abbadon wanted her to do. "Rip them apart, Azrael. Do it for your brothers. They will be so happy to know you did this for them." Abbadon smiled, pushing Azrael towards the girls. They hid from her. Azrael realized that she had no choice. Azrael didn't flinch when blood splattered against her white gown.

Sam sighed, leaning back in his chair. Leo looked up at him, confused.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"There is a way we can get Lucifer and Michael back into the cage." Sam said. He had an old book, the ink faded and the cover is falling apart. "You won't like it though."

"Try me." Leo smirked. He glanced at Castiel, Jay and Crowley who sat beside the small angel. His hand was handcuffed to Jay's chair. He didn't seem too annoyed. He seemed to like Jay, and he listened to her. She asked him if it was okay to have his hand cuffed to the chair and loosened it so he would be comfortable. She even cleaned the blood off his face and gave him a glass of water. Kevin didn't want to be in the same room as Crowley. Dean was searching in the storage rooms.

"An angel will have to give up it's grace. It has to be powerful enough to send them back to Hell. And to ensure that they go to Hell, the angel must die. The grace is used in a spell that is strong enough to send them back." Sam explained.

"An angel has to die to lock them away?" Crowley asked. "If only I had known it was so easy." He winced when Jay slapped him."How come you can hit me, but no one else can?"

"Because I'm supposed to take care of you." Jay smiled. "You owe me."

"I'll remember that, Sadkiel." Crowley smiled. Jay glared at him.

"Who will do it then?" Sam asked. "It's your life."

"I should do it. It'll be the only good thing I've done for Heaven." Castiel said.

"No. I should. Castiel, you are the closest thing we have to a God. You can't." Jay said. "I want to do it. Please let me do it. I'm just the angel of Saturn." Jay said, looking down.

"Are you kidding?! I'm just an hour! The sixth hour! You are more, Jay! I'll do it." Leo cried. Jay shook her head.

"It has to be someone powerful! It can't be someone weak!" Castiel shot back. "Which is why I should do it!"

"Fuck you! I should do it!" Jay yelled. They were all taken aback by her words. Crowley started laughing.

"No!" Leo cried. "I will!" The fighting went on for a while. At one point, Jay jumped to her feet, pushing the chair back and forgot that Crowley was handcuffed to the chair and it pulled his arm harshly. After she got him some ice, the fighting continued.

"That's enough." Dean yelled. They stopped and looked at him, surprised. "We can't just kill one of you. There must be another way. There has to be."

"Well there is." Abbadon smiled. They all turned and looked at her. She smiled at them. "Azrael says 'hi' by the way."

"What did you do to her?" Leo yelled, getting out of his chair. Sam stopped him from getting any closer to Abbadon.

"She picked family over you. Just like you Winchesters. She completed the final seal for me. Now all we have to do is complete it, and we will have paradise on Earth. All thanks to Azrael." Abbadon smiled. Jay cried out in anger, getting to her feet. She ran at Abbadon, then suddenly stopped. Her eyes were wide and she paled. Crowley pulled at the handcuff. A part of him wanted to help the poor, young angel, and the other part told him to stay where he is. Jay screamed in pain as her grace started to burn. When Abbadon finally stopped, Jay was hardly alive. She fell to the ground, limp. Crowley stared at the angel of Saturn, not sure of what to do. Sam slowly got to his feet, looking at Abbadon.

"Give Azrael one last choice. A choice between the world and humanity, or her family. Give her this note." Sam held up a folded note. Abbadon smirked, stepping towards Sam. She took the note, tucking it into her pocket.

"Fine. You''ll know her choice in the next twenty four hours." Abbadon smiled, disappearing. Crowley suddenly pulled at the cuff again, wanting to help Sadkiel. Leo knelt beside her, and found a pulse.

"Don't worry. She's alive...But hardly." Leo said. "It will take awhile for her to heal." Crowley sighed, leaning back in his seat.

Azrael sat on the small bed, reading the note. She was covered in blood from head to toe. She didn't care. Whatever humanity she had, she had shut it off. She looked down at the note that Abbadon had left for her. Azrael recgonized the younger Winchester's writing. Slowly, she unfolded it and read the note:

_'Azrael, I hope that this gets to you in time. I understand the choice you made. I would do anything for my family too. We have a way to lock them away. It doesn't have to be this way. The choice is up to you. It is all up to you to decide. There is a spell. It needs an angel's grace. A very powerful one though. The spell will kill the angel, but as long as the angel is dead, Lucifer and Michael will be locked away in Hell. If you do this, you will die. We are sending Crowley and Leo to you. They will help you, no matter what choice you make. You are not alone, Azrael. You inspire me. I know you will make the right choice. _

_Sam.' _

Azrael realized that her hands were shaking. She looked down, trying to calm herself. She had to make a choice. She loved her brothers. She loved them so much. Crowley was right about what he said about how much she loved them. She would and still would do anything for them. They weren't her brothers anymore though. They would kill her. Azrael read the note again, blood getting on to the paper. She didn't know what to do. She would die either she doesn't have to make a choice. Azrael held up her silver angel blade. It would be quick, wouldn't it? She'd hardly feel anything. No...She was not a coward. Azrael decided that she would do what is right.

Sadkiel opened her eyes slowly. She lay on a soft bed in a dim lit room. She turned her head and saw Crowley sitting beside her bed. Once more, he was handcuffed to the chair tightly. He seemed to be elsewhere, thinking of something, or maybe someone who was long gone, never to return. The angel stayed silent, watching the past King of Hell. She didn't understand what was so threatening about him. He just seemed old, and tired, and maybe sad. He'd never admit, and maybe never feel it. If he was human like she is now, maybe he would feel it. Sadkiel yawned, followed by a wince. Crowley was snapped out of his thoughts. He seemed startled, unsure of where he was for a moment, then he saw the young angel watching him.

"How long have you been awake?" Crowley snapped at her.

"Long enough to decide that you are old, tired, and sad." Sadkiel smiled. Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Inaccurate, but whatever you say." Crowley said, looking away.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked, still smiling. Crowley looked back at her.

"How old are you?" Crowley demanded.

"Well...if you count angel years, then eight hundred and nine. If you count human years, I'm twelve." Jay explained.

"I should have known." Crowley muttered. Jay reached to hit his hand, but it hurt too much. "Take it easy, will you? Rest so you can beat me up later."

"I'm sorry, Crowley." Jay said, looking down. Crowley looked confused.

"For what?"

"The way they treat you. You seem very human to me. I don't think you are a monster. You act the way you do because you don't want them to see. You want them to fear you. You made everyone fear you. They say it is better to be feared, then loved. I think differently, . I'm sorry for the way they treat you." Jay said. She rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head. Crowley could only stare at her.


	11. Chapter 11

It was cold, and dark. Azrael stood by the door, pulling the black shawl around herself. Abbadon had made her wear a white, beautiful gown that had black rose details. Her hair was down, and curled into ringlets perfectly. Abbadon wore a black suit with a white tie. She turned and looked at Azrael, smiling.

"Come here, sweetheart." Abbadon smiled at her. Azrael stepped towards he slowly, her gown trailing on the ground behind her as she walked. Abbadon took Azrael's hand, and cut it deeply with a large knife. Her blood will free Lucifer. Azrael did her best to keep back her emotions. She needed to keep calm. If she wasn't calm, Abbadon would see right through her, and would kill her. Azrael watched her blood fall to the floor. It formed a large symbol. Azrael turned her head slowly, looking at the shadows. She sensed their pressence, and she knew that Abbadon did too. Azrael looked away, down at the symbol. The blood from her hand got on her white gown, and trickled down the side of it, staining the white fabric. Abbadon pulled the Archangel of Death back as the room was suddenly filled with light. Azrael closed her eyes, and tired to block out the sound of her brothers. They were angry. She knew they would rip her apart the moment they saw her. When it finally stopped, she heard Abbadon laughing. She sounded overjoyed.

"Lucifer...You have been missed so much. I have a present for you." Abbadon said, looking up at Lucifer. His vessel was similar to the one he had before Sam gave him permission to use him as a vessel. Azrael slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her two older brothers. She spun the black ring on her bloodied hand. She felt sick. This wasn't her brother. He was a monster. A true monster. The same had happened to Michael. Azrael backed away from them, stumbling over the train of her gown, still spinning the ring. Lucifier's icy blue eyes drifted down to the ring and how frantically she was spinning it. Michael noticed the ring and the blood on her hand. Michael stepped forward and took his sister's hand gently. Azrael suddenly pulled her hand away, and turned, running out of the room. She held up her skirts and ran as fast as she could. They would kill her if she didn't do it first. She had to put them back in that cage before they started fighting. She heard Michael call out to her, and she ignored him. She screamed when Lucifer appeared in front of her and pulled her roughly into his arms. Azrael screamed and tried to get away from him. Lucifer knelt down, still hugging her tightly. He leaned against the wall, holding his sister tightly. Azrael slowly stopped screaming. She knew that they weren't alone. They were waiting for the right moment to strike. Azrael felt Lucifer kiss her shoulder gently. He took her bloodied hand, and kissed it too, not caring about her blood getting on his lips and chin. He liked the taste of Azrael's blood. It was sweet, and only a little bit bitter. Azrael watched Lucifer, shaking. Tears fell from her eyes, and Lucifer gently brushed them away.

"Azie...I know what you want to do. You can't just throw your life away like that, Azie. I want you to be there when I kill our brother and we can have paradise. You will be my Queen. My beautiful, shinning, Queen. I'll give you everything, Azrael. Anyone who ever hurt you, I'll give you their head on a silver plate. Please, my beautiful sister. Don't lock me away. You love me, I know you do. You don't really want to do this. Michael kill you the second he gets his hands on you. He knows what you want to do. I'll keep you safe, Azrael. Please, my sweet sister." Lucifer said, kissing her hand again. Azrael closed her eyes, leaning against him. Maybe she didn't have to do this. Maybe she could just let it happen. She could have peace. She could be with her brother, and happy. No one would ever hurt her again. Azrael looked up at Lucifer, shaking. She slowly shook her head, and Lucifer's grip on her tightened. "Azrael...Don't make me hurt you. I will hurt you." Lucifer said sadly. Azrael looked down, her sword appearing in her hand. She spun and stabbed the knife into Lucifer's chest. He looked down at the knife then slowly looked up at Azrael. She got to her feet slowly, Leo standing beside her. Leo took her hand and Azrael used her powers to disappear and reappear in the room she had been given by Abbadon. Azrael fell to her knees, shaking. Leo knelt beside her. He healed her hand gently, and kissed her forehead.

"Let me do this, Azrael. Please. You don't deserve to die like this." Leo said softly. Azrael shook her head, leaning against him. "Please Azrael. Let me do this."

"No. I'm sorry, Leo. I have to do this. I am the only person who can do this. Please...I know you love me, Leo. You always have. Thank you so much for what you have done for me. I...I have come to like you, Leo. I really have." Azrael moved onto her knees in front of Leo. She moved closer to him, her hands on his shoulders. "So please, Leo. Forgive me. Please don't try to stop me from doing this." Azrael said, leaning her forehead against his. Leo reached forward, placing his hand on her cheek gently. She leaned forward, kissing the Angel of the Sixth Hour of Day. Leo kissed back, pulling her close.

Jay held her knife tightly as she walked down the hallway. She had convienced them to let her go with them. She still felt weak, but she had to fight. Sam and Dean would be there soon. Crowley wasn't far away, and Jay was somewhere and so was Cas. Azrael had to complete this. It would be hard, and she didn't want Azrael to die. It was better then the Earth being destroyed. She heard footsteps behind her and Jay turned, seeing three, large demons. Jay paled, holding onto her knife tightly. There was no way she could deal with these demons all on her own. She would have to try anyways. The first demon ran forward and Jay jumped to the side, and went to stab the second. She was caught off guard when the third one tackled her. Jay was powerless to stop the demons from beating her. Jay closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain. They stopped suddenly, and Jay opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes were swollen, but she was just able to keep them open. She saw a dark figure throw the demons back with nothing but a wave of their hand. The demons screamed as their insides were torn apart. Jay looked away, her eyes closed. The demons screams were suddenly cut off and Jay flinched when blood splattered on to her. It hurt so much when she flinched. She flinched again, crying out in pain when the figure pulled her into their arms.

"Shh...Shh...it's okay."Crowley said softly, holding her as gently as possible in his arms. Jay kept her eyes closed. It hurt too much to have them open. "They won't hurt you anymore." Crowley soothed her. "Just relax, Sadkiel. Calm down." Jay leaned against him, listening to his rough, accented voice. Crowley knew she wouldn't be able to relax. The pain was too much for her, and he couldn't heal her. He used too much of his power to stop the demons. So he placed his hand on the young angel's cheek, and she fell into a deep sleep.

Azrael ran down the hall, holding onto Leo's hand tightly. She had to find her brothers before it was too late, and she had to stop them. Leo would be with her. She wasn't scared. They got back to the main room where her brothers had been freed. She stopped when she saw her brothers. They were angry, and yelling at each other. Leo gripped her hand, suddenly wanting to take her away from this place and bring her somewhere safe. Somewhere she would never be hurt. Leo looked at Azrael, and watched helplessly as he let go of Leo's hand, stepping forward, towards her brothers. They turned, and watched her too. Lucifer looked sad and Michael was just furious. Leo looked at Azrael, not taking his eyes off her as his grace as burned by Michael. Azrael felt tears fall from her eyes as Leo's body fell to the ground. Azrael looked at Michael, suddenly furious.

"I'm sick of you! I'm sick of the way you have always hurt me, Michael! You are not an angel! You are not my brother. You are a monster! You deserve to be locked away in Hell! That is where you belong!" Azrael screamed, tears falling from her eyes. "The same for you, Lucifer! You don't care about me and what I feel! You deserve to be locked away too! You are monsters! MONSTERS!" Azrael yelled. She started to say the spell, already feeling her Grace leave her. She smiled as the room was filled with the light of her Grace. Azrael closed her eyes, and fell limp to the floor beside Leo. She could rest now. It's over.


	12. Chapter 12

Sadkiel drifted in and out of consciousness. She heard voices, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Eventually, she was unconscious again. When she came to again, she was laying on something, her head, she guessed, on someone's lap. It was was confused. Something must be wrong, she just couldn't figure it out. The pain was back again, and she slipped into unconsciousness once more. When Sadkiel woke up again, she was in one of the rooms at the Bunker. It took her a few minutes to figure out where she was. Her head hurt the most compared to her other wounds. Jay realized that she was alone in the room. She didn't want to be alone. She weakly called out for anyone. Slowly, names drifted back into her head, and she called out for Crowley,and Leo, and Azrael. She called out for Dean, Sam and Cas. She called out for Kevin. There was no reply. She was all alone. Jay started to cry.

Crowley sat beside Jay's bed, watching her sleep. She had been asleep for almost four days now. Nothing they had tried could wake the Angel of Saturn. Crowley sighed, leaning back in his chair. She was dreaming. It was obvious. He watched her curiously. He wondered about what she might be dreaming about. Crowley hardly ever slept, and because of that, he never had dreams or nightmares. Maybe Jay was having a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. Crowley continued to watch her. He felt like he shouldn't have made her sleep. If he hadn't of done that, then maybe they wouldn't be in this felt mad at Sadkiel for doing what she did. She should not have tried to take on three demons at the same time. Without her grace, she isn't strong enough. Maybe with it, she would have had a chance. Crowley sighed, looking down at the sleeping angel.

"He did something. He must have." Kevin suddenly said. Sam and Dean walked into the main, large room, sighing a little when Kevin started talking about it again. He would not drop it. Kevin doubted Crowley. He had hurt Sadkiel. Kevin hadn't taken the death of his guardian well either. They hadn't been expecting Leo to go with her either. The Winchester had gone out to the place in the woods, a good twenty minute walk in from the bunker where they burried Azrael and Leo. They had put more symbols around it to ward off angels and was still the problem of Abbadon, but they would deal with that later. There wasn't much they could do about her. "You have to get Crowley away from Sadkiel. He might be trying to kill her too! What if he sells us out to Abbadon?" Kevin yelled. Dean spun on his heal and glared at Kevin.

"Look. Azrael and Leo's death has been hard on all of us. But we won. Again! Crowley will not sell us. He hates Abbadon because she took her throne or whatever he has a romote caring for. He doesn't care for Sadkiel. He is monster, I get that. If it will get you to shut up about this, we'll put him back in the dungeon, alright?" Dean snapped. Kevin nodded slowly. "Good. And try to cheer up, Kevin. You have us to guard you now. We protected you more then Azrael did." Kevin couldn't hold back his anger at that, and he swung his fist right into Dean's face, knocking him to the floor. Flecks of blood splattered onto the floor. Dean looked dazed and surprised, then looked up at Kevin, completely shocked.

"Don't ever say that about Azrael. She was my guardian! She did everything she could to protect me. She saved all of us from Lucifer and Michael! And you don't seem to care! Leo and Azrael did not deserve to die that way. At least be glad that they saved you." Kevin spat before leaving the room. Sam helped Dean to his feet, sighing a little. He could tell that Dean felt bad for what he said. He too wished that there had been another way. Dean followed Kevin to the bedroom wing, to Sadkiel's room. Crowley seemed confused when they walked in, and quickly understood when they pulled him to his feet and dragged him back downstairs to the dungeon. They threw him down into the chair, and Dean chained him to it.

"Let Sadkiel wake up." Kevin snarled. "You are killing her."

"What? Are you serious?" Crowley snarled. "You are joking."

"No. I'm not. I know that you put her into that sleep. Wake her up." Kevin shot back.

"I can't." Crowley said simply, leaning back in the chair.

"Why?" Kevin said, stepping towards him. His eyes drifted to the shelves with all the torture weapons.

"Go ahead. Hurt me, Kevin. You know you want to. You want to get something out of me. You won't because I'm not the one keeping her asleep!" Crowley cried. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"We'll see about that." Kevin growled. Dean stopped him from stepping towards the shelf, and dragged him out of the dark room. "Dean! What the hell?"

"You might be other thinking this, Kevin! Sadkiel is human now, and it will take her a while to recover. She might have wounds that are keeping her from waking up." Dean explained.

"Then why don't we bring her to a hospital then, Dean?! She might need help to heal." Kevin cried, walking towards the stairs.

"She can heal on her own. She just needs time. Relax, Kevin." Dean said, following him upstairs and turning off the light. Crowley was left alone in the dark. Crowley sighed, looking down. They wouldn't listen him. They would never listen to him. Upstairs, Sam seemed stressed and nervous. He looked up at Dean, his eyes wide.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Dean asked, rushing over to him

"We have a problem...Jay...Sadkiel's vessel...Her parents have reported her missing...and there are witnesses saying that she was last seen getting into a black Chevy 69 Impala." Sam expained. "We are screwed if they find this place." Sam panicked.

"Sam...Sam calm down! The Impala is in the garage. They won't find it. When Sadkiel wakes up, we can find her a new vessel and Jay can go home. We'll be fine." Dean said, trying to calm Sam down. Sam nodded, sitting down again. "It'll be fine, Sam. We have dealt with the law before. We can do it again." Dean said, sitting down beside him.

"Is there any change in Sadkiel's condition?" Sam asked.

"No."

Jay walked through the hallway,tears falling from her eyes. She was cold, and scared. No matter how loud she cried, no one answered her. She felt so alone. The whole bunker must e empty. They all left her there. Sadkiel came to the main room, and stepped into blood. She fell onto the ground, shaking. She crawled up the few steps and screamed. Everything was covered in blood. There were three bodies, shredded, and even decapitated. Sadkiel continued to scream, unable to take her eyes off the awful sight. When she turned her head, she started to sob. She couldn't stop it. She ran down the steps, and slipped. She fell onto her back, crying out in pain as she hit the floor. Jay pushed herself to her feet and ran from the room, her bare feet slipping on the blood. She fell to her knees, screaming and sobbing. Sam, Dean and Kevin were dead. They were dead and she was all alone. Jay screamed, and sobbed, tears streaming down her face. She stayed on the floor for awhile, thinking about giving up. There was still Crowley. Maybe he was still alive. Maybe she wasn't so alone. Jay slowly got up, her sobs making choking sounds as she tried to hold them back. She stumbled towards the door, her pajamas were soaked with the blood she fell in. Crowley had to be alive. Sadkiel reached the stairs and slowly walked down them. The lights weren't working so she had fumble through the dark to find the doors. She opened them slowly, looking around. She couldn't see well.

"Crowley...?" Sadkiel whispered, her voice cracking. It hurt to talk from her sobs and screams. She heard a small wheeze like sound. She rushed to the middle of the room where Crowley was tied to the chair. He had been tortured brutally, and there was blood everywhere. Sadkiel started sobbing again, pressing her face into his chest. "Please don't die, Crowley. Don't leave me here alone...Please don't leave me. I'm so scared of being alone!" Sadkiel sobbed, holding onto Crowley tightly. Crowley lowered his head, pressing his face against the top of her head gently. Sadkiel clung to him, tears falling from her eyes. "Please...don't leave me. Don't die." Sadkiel sobbed. Crowley let her hug him, and didn't stop her from crying. "I'm so scared..."

In the darkness of the bunker, Crowley sighed. He looked around the empty bunker, sensing something there. He could see no one there though. Crowley sighed again, looking back down at the floor. They would come back eventually. They'd hit him, he'd make a snarky comment, and they would hit him some more, and wouldn't listen to him. Sadkiel had been right. He had made everyone fear him because he thought is easier then gaining their trust. And now the only person who didn't fear him as gone, and someone was keeping her in whatever hell she had been put into. If only Crowley could get into Sadkiel's head. He could get her out of there that way. He just had to convience them to let him wake her up.

Abbadon walked through the woods, smirking a little. The humans she captured were almost done. It wouldn't be long in till they reached the covens. She stood in front of her demons, watching. They heard the shovel hit a coffin. The humans scratched away the demon symbols, and Abbadon stepped forward. She stepped down into the hole, and looked down. The coffin was white, and it was already turning a light brown colour from the dirt. She smiled, opening the coffin. Inside was the angel that Abbadon wanted. Azrael's body was very pale, her skin almost white. Her eyes are closed, and her hands at her sides. She is still wearing the white, bloodstained gown. What Abbadon was surprised at was the angel blade stabbed deep into Azrael's chest. It was to keep her dead. To make sure she would never come back. The Winchesters were smart, but not smart enough. Abbadon looked up at the demons.

"Dig up the other one. We might need him as well." Abbadon commanded. The demons nodded, and got to work quickly. Abbadon had the humans lift the white coffin out of the ground. Once it was out, Abbadon knelt down and pulled the angel blade out of Azrael's chest. Abbadon smiled. She was once again very close to freeing Lucifer and Michael once more. She wouldn't fail this time. Abbadon would make sure of it.


	13. Chapter 13

Abbadon smiled as she finished saying the spell that would bring the Angel of the Sixth Hour of Day back to life. She needed him to be able to get Azrael to do what she wanted. Abbadon knew how much the two angels 'loved' each other. It was whatever angels could feel towards each other that wasn't hatred. Abbadon decided that it must be a mutual thing. Leo opened his eyes suddenly, looking around with wide eyes.

"Azrael?" Leo asked, looking up at Abbadon, his vision slowly coming back to him. Abbadon smirked.

"Close. Azrael is in the box, sweetie." Abbadon said, pointing to the dirty, white coffin. Leo paled, pushing himself off the table and fell to his knees beside the white coffin. He opened it, and gasped when he saw Azrael's cold corpse inside. Leo had to look away, fighting back tears.

"No...No...No..."Leo said, turning his head back to look at Azrael. "No...You can't be gone, and I'm here, alone. That isn't allowed, Azrael. You can't be dead...You can't be gone." Leo whispered, tears in his eyes as he reached down and held Azrael's hand. It felt old, and lifeless. It was covered in dried blood. Leo leaned down, kissing the once grand and powerful Archangel's hand. "You aren't allowed to leave me here in this hell, Azrael. I can't do this without you..." Leo whispered, stroking the coprse's cheek. He knew it was pointless now to beg. He suddenly remembered what happened. He had gone with her. He went with her to death. He held her hand as they walked towards death. He was helpless as his neck was snapped. He was helpless when Azrael burned up her grace to save the world. Leo hated himself for not trying to find another way. He should have at least tried to find one. Instead he sat back and let Azrael kill herself so a world full of ungrateful, ignornant people would be saved. They would never know how much was given up for them. Leo leaned his forehead against Azrael's forehead, fighting back the tears in his eyes. It was with sudden realizaton and pain that he understood why he was alive, and why Azrael's body had been dug up. Abbadon was going to bring Azrael back. She was going to free Lucifer and Michael and there would be no way to stop them. "No. You can't have her. You can't do this." Leo snarled, standing up suddenly and looked up at Abbadon. "You cannot have Azrael! You cannot do this!" Leo yelled. Abbadon was impressed at his anger. She liked it.

"Oh don't worry, Leo. You have nothing to worry and be upset about." Abbadon smiled, placing her hand on Leo's cheek. Leo slapped her hand away. "When she is back, and so are her brothers, you can spend all the time you want with your teenage dream." Abbadon giggled. Leo narrowed his eyes, turning away from her and looked back down at Azrael. "I will need you to do somethings for me though, Leo before you can get Azrael back."

"I won't." Leo snarled.

"I will shove you back in the ground where I found you, Leo. I don't want you to kill anyone or something that drastic. Just prove a point for me. Or at least help me prove one. I am in control now. And you can help me." Abbadon smiled, brushing some of Leo's longer black hair back. Leo slapped her hand away again.

"Fine...Fine...Just don't touch me..." Leo gave up, looking down at the floor. Abbadon smiled, and disappeared, leaving Leo alone. He sat down beside the coffin, holding onto Azrael's hand. He wanted her back, but he didn't want her back because it would bring the end of the world. Everything she did would have been for nothing.

Crowley didn't look up when he heard the doors open, and someone walked into the room. He still didn't look up when someone broke the large devil's trap, and he felt some of the wards disappear.

"What a cute place." He heard Abbadon giggle. Crowley raised his head and looked up at Abbbadon. Behind her was Leo. Crowley looked at Leo, confused. He didn't pay attention to Abbadon as she strolled around the dungeon. Crowley kept his eyes on Leo, knowing what this means. Abbadon has Azrael's body, and she can free Lucifer and Michael, and there would be nothing to stop them. "Now...How is Sadkiel, Crowley?" Abbadon asked, stopping in front of Crowley. He forced himself to look up at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Sadkiel is fine." Crowley lied. Abbadon saw right through his lie.

"Denying it will not bring her back faster, Crowley. I want one thing, and you can have your cute anime girl back." Abbadon smiled. Crowley narrowed her eyes at him.

"And what is that?" Crowley asked, looking up at the red haired Knight.

"Your throne. Every demon has loyalty to me. Even you." Abbadon smiled. Crowley's eyes drifted away from her, and looked at Leo again. He seemed to be looking at the doors, as if there was someone there. No one was there, but Leo could sense that someone was. Someone scared, and panicked. Crowley could sense it too. Crowley was forced to look at Abbadon when she hit him hard in the face. Crowley smirked, looking up at her.

"Torture? Really, darling? That is the last thing that will get me to give you what you want." Crowley smiled. Abbadon narrowed her eyes, then glanced at the spot where Leo was looking.

"Then I'll hurt your cute pre-teen. Is that what it takes now, Crowley? How pathetic." Abbadon smirked. Crowley narrowed his eyes.

"Sadkiel doesn't need to be hurt, Abbadon." Crowley snapped. The light suddenly turned on with a fizzing noise, and they heard two sets of footsteps. This was Crowley's chance. "I demand that you let Sadkiel go! I am King. You are nothing more than a pathetic Knight. Sadkiel is more than what you ever could be. And if you keep her in this state, I will find a way to destroy you, you bottom feeding bitch." Crowley snarled. The doors suddenly opened, and Sam and Castiel looked at Abbadon with wide eyes, then to Leo and Crowley. Abbadon smiled. Leo disappeared, and followed the pressence he had sensed. It was running now. Crowley smiled as Abbadon turned, looking at Sam and Castiel.

"Abbadon." Castiel hissed. "How did you get in here?"

"She used Leo...That means that she has Azrael too..."Sam breathed, looking at Abbadon with wide eyes.

"Yes, it is. And it won't be long now in till we have paradise! All thanks to our dear Azrael." Abbadon smiled. Castiel ran at Abbadon and she disappeared suddenly. Crowley looked up at Cas and Sam, and smirked.

"Do you believe me about Sadkiel now?" Crowley asked. Sam slowly nodded.

Sadkiel opened her eyes suddenly. Crowley was holding onto her tightly.

"J...Jay...You have to get out of here...Get out of here..."Crowley stammered, pushing her away when he saw that she was awake.

"Crowley? I don't understand. What's wrong?" Sadkiel cried, stumbling. She fell to the hard, cold floor when he pushed her. "What's happening?"

"Something's coming. Hide! HIDE!" Crowley yelled. Sadkiel got up and ran into the storage room, hiding behind one of the shelves. The room suddenly becam pitch black. She put her hands over her mouth, struggling to stay completely silent. Jay started shaking when she heard Crowley scream in pain. Someone was ripping him apart. Jay knew that she had to save him. Jay got to her feet and ran to the 'hidden' doors. They couldn't be opened. Sadkiel yelled his name, hitting the doors.

"CROWLEY! CROWLEY!" Sadkiel screamed, hitting the doors. Her screams were ignored, and he contiued to scream in pain. His screams were suddenly cut off, and it was so silent that she could hear blood dripping onto the floor on the other side of the doors. Sadkiel backed away from the doors, her eyes wide with fear. Sadkiel turned, looking for another way out then upstairs. There must be a hidden door. She moved her hands along the walls, desperate to find another way out. When she reached the stairs, she felt something on the wall. It felt cold on the other side. She found a way out. She pushed on the door, and fell forward. Jay screamed as she fell down hard, stone stairs. She fell onto a landing in the stair well. Sadkiel layed there for a few moments before she pushed herself to her feet and ran down the rest of the stairs. Her heard hurt, and she felt bruised. She came to a dark, cold room. She could hardly see anything in there. Sadkiel fell to her knees, shivering. She wished she had a blanket. All she wanted was to sleep. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't happening.

Leo walked down the dark stair case, and found himself in a Crypt. There were graves that belonged to past members of the Men of Letters. He could sense it again. It was someone scared. Someone alone. It wasn't someone who had a grave there. It suddenly dawned on him that it might be Sadkiel. Abbadon might have her trapped in an alternate version of reality. Maybe what she saw was a twisted version of reality. Leo had to help her. He had to do something. Leo disappeared, going back to Abbadon. When he got there, Abbadon was in the middle of bringing Azrael back to life. Leo watched, horrified. Abbadon started laughing as she finished it. Azrael opened her eyes as their cage broke once more. Leo ran forward, pulling Azrael into his arms. Azrael looked at Leo, realizing that it was him, and she smiled, hugging back.

"Azrael...Azrael..."Leo whispered, pulling her close. He didn't have long to hold her. Leo was thrown away from Azrael and pinned to the wall. He could only watch, helplessly as Abbadon grabbed Azrael, ignoring her screams and protests.

"Let me go! Leo!" Azrael screamed as she was thrown back into the white coffin. Abbadon drew an extremely powerful angel binding spell on to the top of it, and locked it. Azrael would never be able to get out of that coffin. Leo screamed Azrael as he was dragged from the room. He would kill Abbadon if it was the last thing he ever did.

Crowley sat down on the bed beside Sadkiel. She seemed peaceful in her sleep, but he knew it wasn't. He had a job to do, and he would do it well. Crowley always did his job well. Crowley placed his hand on Jay's forehead, closing his eyes. He suddenly found himself in the woods outside the bunker. They were dark, and looked more like Purgatory then reality. He had a long search.

Sadkiel stumbled through the woods, tears in her eyes. She had woken up in the Crypt and found an unlocked way out of the Bunker. If she could make it to the town, she could find out what is going on. Did Michael and Lucfier start fighting again? Azrael was supposed to be dead though. Sadkiel shook her head, closing her eyes tightly. She was in pain. She was hungry, and tired. Nothing was making sense. Was all of this even real? Sadkiel looked up at the dark sky. It had to be real. The pain she was in felt real. Over head, thunder boomed over head, and there was a sudden flash of lightening. Sadkiel jumped, falling against a large tree. She put her hands over her ears when there was another loud boom of thunder. It wasn't raining though, and Sadkiel was confused. She froze when she heard footsteps. Sadkiel peered around the tree and saw Crowley walking through the fallen leaves, his hands stuffed into his suit pockets. Sadkiel turned and ran as fast as she possibly could. That wasn't Crowley. She heard Crowley get murdered by an awful monster. Sadkiel heard him call her name, but she kept running. She wished that she had her wings. She'd fly away from all of this. She screamed when Crowley reached forward, and grabbed her hand, spinning the young angel around.

"Let me go!" Sadkiel screamed, hitting him. Crowley didn't let go, but he didn't stop her from hitting him.

"Sadkiel...Jay...Calm down. You have to listen to me." Crowley said, grabbing her other hand eventually, making her stop. Sadkiel looked up at him, shaking.

"You aren't Crowley. He was murdered. You are a monster! Let me go!" Sadkiel yelled, kicking Crowley's shin. There was more thunder and a sudden flash of lightening. Crowley looked up. He looked nervous. This wasn't storm. In this twisted version of reality, whatever was coming, was going to be worse than anything that was happening in reality. Crowley had to wake her up.

"Sadkiel...this isn't real! You are dreaming! Wake up, Sadkiel! You have to wake up!" Crowley yelled over another louder roll of thunder. "Wake up!"

"No...No. I'm in too much pain for this to be a dream..."Sadkiel cried, pulling herself away from Crowley. The thunder was over them now. Crowley grabbed Sadkiel's wrist, and tackled the angel to the ground as everything went white. The noise was deafening. Abbadon had brought Azrael back, and the apocolypse has begun once more.


	14. Chapter 14

Crowley could feel Sadkiel struggling to get away from him. He still had her pinned down into the dead leaves. Their ears rang, and they could hear what sounded like explosions around them. He fell onto his face when Sadkiel got away from under him and she got up. She ran through the trees, not looking back at him. Crowley growled under his breath, and ran after her. When he caught up to the small angel, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her around harshly. It earned him a well aimed kick to his chest. Crowley hissed in pain, falling to his knees. Crowley held on Sadkiel's wrist, his nails digging into her skin and her blood turned the tips of his fingers red.

"Sadkiel...It's not real." Crowley looked up at her, holding on her wrist more tightly. Sadkiel cried out in pain as he did so. She bled more. Sadkiel kneed his jaw as hard as she could. Crowley pulled her to the ground with him and pinned her once more. She struggled again, trying to kick his knees. Her short bobbed hair had leaves on it, and her large rimmed glasses had scratches all over the lenses. "None of this is really real. It's a version of reality that you have to wake up from!" Crowley cried. He snarled when she finally got a good hit at his knees. He realized that this wasn't working. Crowley stood up and roughly pinned her to a tree. "Are you stupid!? Sadkiel! Jay! Whatver the hell you want to be known as! Listen to me, or I swear to Hell, I will leave you here to die and I won't think twice about it! I am wasting my time, and my energy here when I could be getting my kingdom back. Instead, I am here, trying to help you, a stupid, bitchy angel who is too stupid to realize none of this real. You re pathetic, Sadkiel. You are pathetic, Jay. You can't fight for yourself. You can't even figure out that none of this is real!" Crowley yelled. Jay looked at him with wide eyes, tears in her big eyes. The King of Hell stepped away from her for a moment before turning back and slapping the Angel of Jupiter. She turned her head away from him, her cheek starting to bleed. Crowley realized that he must have gone too far, but he had to do it. He had to be mean, or she wouldn't believe him. Sadkiel looked down at the leaves, and watched as a tear fell from her cheek and landed on the dry leaves. "We don't have time for you to cry, Jay. It's pathetic for one. Second, Lucifer and Michael are back, and fighting. So unless you want to stay here in this fucked up version of reality, you had better wake up. If you don't, I don't care. You need to fight for once, Jay. If you don't then go ahead. Die. I won't care." Crowley snarled before turning away from her. Sadkiel kept her eyes down, shaking. When he looked back at her, she had her eyes closed. When Jay opened them, she was the room in the bunker. The bed was warm, but Crowley, who had fallen asleep with his head on her chest, was warmer. Sadkiel didn't move, just kept her eyes on the ceiling, and stroked his hair gently. Crowley was tired, and he needed to sleep. Sadkiel remembered what he had said to her. He was right. He was so very right. He must hate her for it too.

When Crowley woke up, he was surprised to find that he had fallen asleep. He was even more surprised to find that Sadkiel hadn't woken him up. She let him sleep even after everything he said to her. She was still stroking his hair gently. It felt soothing, and alot better than her hitting him. He noticed that her wrist and cheek as still bleeding. The bruise on her cheek had gone dark. He felt what felt like regret. He hadn't felt that in long time. It was strange. Sadkiel knew he was awake, but she wouldn't say anything to him. He hated her, and he doesn't care for what she has to say. Crowley sat up, and looked down at her. Her head was turned away from him, her eyes closed. He hurt her, and now she must hate him for it, Crowley realized. He sighed, getting to his feet and left the room. When he was gone, and the door was closed, Sadkiel grabbed one of the pillows and screamed into it. She started to sob, unable to hold it back anymore.

In the main room, Dean paced the room while Sam, Kevin and Cas sat around the table. They all looked up at Crowley when he walked in.

"She's awake at last. She's sensitive now though. We will need her help though in stopping Michael and Lucifer." Crowley explained. Dean nodded.

"Good. You will stay here with Kevin and Cas. Dig up anything you can on those two angels. And also on Sadkiel. We need to know what her powers are too. Me and Sam will head out and find what we can on what is happening." Dean explained. They agreed and got to work. Sam went down with Dean to the garage where they loaded up the Impala. They were silent till they got onto the road.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam.

"Leaving the bunker. They might want us as vessels." Sam explained.

"We have to do something. We can't do it without knowing what the hell is going on, Sam." Dean smirked. His smirk faded when they heard sirens behind them, getting closer. "Oh shit..."Dean said. Sam's eyes went wide. "I'm not stopping." Dean cried.

"Dean pull over! Not stopping will not help us get out of this! Pull over!" Sam yelled. Dean looked at Sam then suddenly slammed on the brakes. Dean got out of the Impala and ran as fast as he possibly could into the woods at the side of the road. He found a ditch, and slide down into it, and rolled over to looked around.

"Sam?" Dean whispered, looking around. He realized that Sam didn't make it. Sam pushed the door of Impala open, stumbling as he got out as quickly as he could.

"Hands above your head!" An officer yelled. Sam swore under his breath, and slowly stood up, keeping his hands up. He looked at the three officers, all with guns.

Crowley flipped through the book, and was surprised when he came to a chapter that was all for Sadkiel. He brought it over to the table, and showed Kevin and Cas.

"How come you don't know anything, Cas?" Crowley asked. ""How come I have to use a book?"

"I don't know much about Sadkiel. I was just a soilder. I don't know what Sadkiel was." Castiel explained.

"Well it says here that Sadkiel, also known as Zadkiel, is the Prince, well I guess, Princess of the Sixth part of Heaven." Kevin explained.

"That little angel is holy royalty?" Crowley asked, reading it chapter went on to say that she is not only the Angel of Jupiter, but she is also the Angel of Mercy, Benevolence, and Freedom. She is the second angel to hold Michael's second standard while going into battle. She always follows right behind him.

"This is good. She will know how Michael fights." Castiel said, finishing the chapter. Kevin's phone rang at the same time. He grabbed it, glancing at the caller ID, before answering.

"Dean? What's wrong?...What happened to Sam?...Are you serious? What to do we do?" Kevin asked. After a moment, he hung up. "Sam got arrested." Kevin said simply.

Sam paced the small cell. He had to get out. He had to get back to Dean. If he was trapped in here, there is no possible way that he could ever help them. He had to help them. Sam suddenly felt himself lose control. Ezekiel took control. Ezekiel stepped forward, looking at the guard. The guard turned and unlocked the cell door. Ezekiel walked out, and ignored officers who yelled at him, trying to stop him. Ezekiel turned, the lights flickering as he spread his large, tattered wings. The station exploded, and Ezekiel strolled out calmly. Sam suddenly got control back. He looked around with wide eyes. Sam fumbled for his phone, calling Dean.

"Sam?" Dean answered.

"D-Dean...I don't know what happened...Help me..."Sam cried.

"Okay...Okay, don't worry, I'm on my way!" Dean said, hanging up. Sam put his phone away, shaking.

Azrael kept her eyes closed. Even if they were open, there wouldn't be a difference. It was dark. All of it was dark. She deserved it though. It was her fault that this was happening. It was all her fault. Azrael opened her eyes and looked up at the top of the coffin. She started to cry and closed her eyes. Maybe if she fell asleep, it would be okay. She would wake up and it would all be over. Or she would wake up and it would be her sixteenth birthday again and she could fix all of this. None of this has to happen. Azrael smiled, and started to drift off to sleep. Azrael was woken up when someone unlocked the coffin and it was filled with light as it was opened. Azrael slowly opened her eyes, not used to the light. The first thing she saw was a smile. It was smile that she missed.

"G...Gabriel?" Azrael stammered, her older brother by two years coming into focus. Gabriel smiled down at her.

"Miss me?" He smirked, pulling her out of the coffin. "You don't belong in one of those. Not yet, anyways." Gabriel said, pulling Azrael into a hug.

"This must be a dream..." Azrael breathed. "You died."

"Did I?" Gabriel smiled, taking her hand. They appeared in what had once been their home in Heaven. Now the palace was empty and abandoned. "You need my help, don't you Azrael?"

"I'm trapped, Gabe. I don't know what to do. It's all my fault." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Tears won't solve anything, Azie. You can get out. It's not impossible. You can stop this." Gabriel smiled.

"How?" Azrael asked, looking up at him. Gabriel pulled two red lollipops out of his pocket, giving one to her. Azrael looked down at the candy, confused.

"Well the lollipop isn't the answer, Azie. You have to get out of there yourself. With the angel warding, there is only one way." Gabriel said, taking the wrapping off the lollipop.

"No. I can't...I can't do that." Azrael cried.

"You have no choice unless you want to spend forever in that box because Luci and Michael will not get you out. They are liars and will only use you before throwing you away. They smash things and people, before retreating into their own world of hatred and never stop to think twice about it. They will do the same to you, Azie. So you have to do something. You can stop them. I couldn't but you are stronger than me. Do this for me because I couldn't." Gabriel said, kissing her hand gently."Do you understand?"

"Yes." Azrael said softly.

"Good. You will find them, and fight till you can't anymore. You have to win where I couldn't. You are the Archangel of Death. You can do this, Azrael. I believe in you." Gabriel smiled at her. Azrael nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Why can't you come back?" Azrael asked, her voice cracking.

"I would if I could. I want to be with you again, Azrael. I truly love you, Azie. I'm always here for you. Always." Gabriel smiled, kissing her forehead. "Don't be scared." Azrael closed her eyes, hugging her brother tightly. Suddenly, it all disappeared. She opened her eyes and looked up at darkness again. She knew what she had to do.

Leo couldn't take it anymore. He had to get Azrael out of that coffin. Fighting off the demons who guarded him and the coffin was easy. Unlocking it was even harder. Without warning, the room was suddenly filled with white light, and filled with a harsh ringing noise. Leo panicked. What did Azrael do? Leo pulled off the lock of the coffin and threw open the lid. Inside, Rosie looked around, confused. She looked up at Leo, her nose starting to bleed from a punch to the face from the King of Hell, long ago. Rosie reached up, pressing her hand to her nose to try to stop the blood from getting everywhere. Leo stared at the once vessel, his eyes wide. He quickly pulled Rosie out of the coffin and lead her out of the room. If Abbadon found her, she would kill her. She would torture her just like Crowley did to find where Azrael went. This time, the answer was obvious. Azrael left Rosie to fight her brothers.

Sadkiel lay in her bed, looking at the wall. She had been there all day, lost in thought. Crowley was right. He was so very right. She had to do something for a change. She was and is a Princess in Heaven. She is powerful, and yet she choose a weak vessel, and made herself weak. She used to have scars on her hands from carrying Michael's banner. Her head would hurt from the crown she wore. Now, all she felt was sorrow. She felt pathetic. Sadkiel got out of bed, and changed out of her pjs. She pulled her light pink, long cardigan round herself, and pulled on her black flats before sneaking downstairs to the large garage. There, she found an old, but usable bike. She pushed it out outside, and pulled on a black helmet. Just as she was about to get on, she heard a cough behind her. Sadkiel turned and looked at Crowley. She felt tears form, and her vision blurred.

"Where are you going?" Crowley asked.

"I...I'm leaving. You told me that I have to fight, so I'm going to fight." Sadkiel said, sounding like she was going to cry. Crowley stepped towards her, shaking his head.

"Silly girl...I only said that to get you to listen to me. I needed you to wake up. Sadkiel...don't go. You can't." Crowley said, reaching out to her. Sadkiel stepped away from him. "Please stay. You can tell me more stories. Anything. I like listening to you, Sadkiel. You are the only one who doesn't think I'm dangerous. Don't do this, Sadkiel."

"No. You told me that I have to fight. I am going to fight. I will not be pathetic. I swear, I won't be." Sadkiel said, getting on the bike and quickly pedalled away. Crowley could only watch. He snarled, punching the wall. This was all his fault.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean felt sick as he pulled up to the smouldering remains of the police station. Sam sat on what was left of the stairs. Dean got out of the Impala and ran over to him.

"Sam? What the hell happened?" Dean asked. Sam looked up at him and Dean realized that it was Ezekiel in control. Dean should have known. "What the hell did you do?" Dean demanded, pulling him up.

"Sam had to get back to you. He couldn't be in jail." Ezekiel said, looking confused. "I don't see what the problem is."

"You killed people." Dean cried. Ezekiel sighed. "We have to go...come on. And let Sam have control, okay?" Dean asked as they walked back to the Impala. Ezekiel slowly nodded. When they were close to the bunker, Sam got control back. He looked around, startled. "Sam? Sammy?" Dean asked, looking over at him. "Are you okay?"

"W...What happened? I thought I was in jail...What happened?" Sam asked, looking at Dean. "Dean, what did you do?" Dean couldn't think anything.

"I...It was a bail. They gave you bail." Dean quickly said. Sam doubted him, but didn't say anything against it. When they got back to the Bunker, it was well after the sun had gone down. When they entered, they were greeted by Kevin yelling loudly at Crowley. Castiel obviously seemed on Kevin's side over this. "Kevin!" Dean yelled. "What's going on?"

"Sadkiel is gone! She ran away!" Kevin yelled. "Crowley said something to her!"

"Crowley, what did you do?" Sam demanded.

"I only said it to get her to wake up. I didn't mean a word of it, yet she believed me. Now, she's gone." Crowley explained, narrowing his eyes at Sam.

"I can't believe you." Sam snarled. "You have to find her. She at least deserves that. And if she's dead, I swear to god, Crowley, I'll put a knife through your throat." Sam threatened.

"Why? Because you can't use her to do what you want then throw her away yourself?" Crowley shot back. Sam looked like he was going to attack Crowley. Dean held Sam back from attacking the once King of Hell.

"You have to find her, Crowley. You can make things right with her, and only you can." Castiel said. Crowley glared at them. There was no way that Sadkiel would listen to him. Not after what he said to her.

"Shut up." Kevin suddenly said. They all looked at him, surprised. "Do you hear that?" Kevin whispered. They heard nothing. It was completely silent. The machines in the bunkers were silent. The lights didn't have an electrical fizzing sound. It was so silent, they could feel it bearing down on felt like they were being watched. They felt like something was wrong. The lights went off and they heard footsteps, many of them, moving towards them. The room was illuminated by Sam and Dean's guns as they fired into darkness. Their bullets hit the walls. Kevin's yell was cut off short. Crowley swore. Castiel tried to fight what he could not see. When the lights went back on, Sam and Dean were alone in the room.

When Cas came to, he knew right away that something was wrong. He felt cold, and sore. Castiel opened his eyes and looked around the room. On his left side was Crowley and on his right was Kevin. They were bound to chairs in a cold, dark room. It didn't take much for Castiel to figure out that it was Abbadon who did this. Kevin woke up second. He was just as confused and Cas did his best to explain it to him. They should have seen this coming. They were big players in this, and they could help stop Lucifer and Michael. Abbadon didn't want that. She wanted them l and dealt with. They were in for a lot of pain. Crowley was still out when Abbadon entered the room, followed by two other demons. She smiled at them. When she noticed Crowley, her smile faded. Abbadon stepped forward and grabbed Crowley by his throat, choking him. Crowley opened his eyes and looked right back at Abbadon. He smirked.

"Hello darling." Crowley smiled as if he was in control. Castiel was amazed by how easily Crowley could do this. Abbadon did her best to hide how angry Crowley had made her. She'd make him pay for that. She let go of the once King of Hell and stepped back to the center of the room.

"Well boys. It has come to this. You have two options...One. Join me and life will be easier for you. Or two. Die. It really isn't that hard, sunshines." Abbadon smiled darkly.

"You are insane to think we would join you." Castiel said.

"We won't help you." Kevin added. Crowley smirked and nodded. Abbadon turned on her heel and looked at the two demons.

"Find the Princess of the Sixth Heaven. Rip her throat out and serve it to Crowley on a golden plate." Abbadon smiled. The demons nodded, and didn't bother hiding their smiles as they left.

"Don't you dare hurt Sadkiel. She has no part in this." Crowley snarled, losing his calmness. Abbadon got the reaction she wanted.

"Oh but she has a very big part in this. She must die or she might stop this. Don't you want paradise on Earth for us demons?" Abbadon giggled.

"No. I'd rather it go back to the way it was. I'd rather be King, and Sadkiel be Princess of Sixth Heaven, and she doesn't have her throat on a golden plate." Crowley snarled. Abbadon didn't seem to stop smiling.

"Well too bad, sweetheart. I'm gonna make you eat it." Abbadon said before leaving the room. Crowley looked at Kevin and Castiel, his jaw clenched from anger. Kevin and Castiel kept their eyes down, not wanting to meet Crowley's angry glare. Crowley looked away from them, and down at the chains keeping him to the chair. He was sick of this. If only it could go back to normal. They would never have normal though. Crowley didn't even know if he would be King again after this. He wanted to be King. He needed to be King. He also wanted Sadkiel to be okay. If she ended up dead, Crowley decided that he could move on. It's not that big of a deal to him. Crowley hated himself even more the moment he thought that. It is a big deal. He didn't want Sadkiel dead. He needed her alive. A memory from long, long ago slowly brought it's self forward. Crowley had met Sadkiel before. Before he was King of Hell. Before he had to deal with the Winchesters, and the apocalypse.

**1861 London **

**Outside, it was cold and snow fell gently. Inside the ballroom, it was warm, and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Perfect for what Crowley wanted and it was the season for it. With Christmas getting closer, more people were thinking about they wanted. Crowley noticed a young woman standing by a large window, watching the snow. As he moved through the crowd slowly, he noticed how dark violet her ballgown was. She turned her head and looked right at Crowley. At the time, he had a younger vessel. He couldn't be more than twenty-nine and to Crowley's standards, he was handsome. The young woman must have thought so too, or it was something else she was looking at. As the younger Crossroads King got closer to the beautiful young woman, he sensed it. He sensed the holy, graceful, angelic power surrounding her. He smirked. She must know he is a demon. This didn't stop Crowley from getting closer to her. As he got closer to her, Crowley felt more of her power, and he was able to figure out who the hell she was. **

**"Sadkiel. Happy holidays." Crowley smiled, bowing to her and kissed her black, lace gloved hand. She didn't say a word to him as she pulled her hand away, and roughly flicked open her fan. She fanned herself, glaring at the demon over the top of her fan. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Your lover leave you?" Crowley sneered. Sadkiel kept glaring at him. "At least have one dance with me. You won't regret it, sweetheart." Crowley said, moving closer to the violet angel. She moved away from him, her hooped skirts keeping distance between them. **

**"Leave me alone." Sadkiel suddenly snapped. Crowley liked her voice the minute he heard it. "I do not wish to have your name on my dance card. Go find some other woman to steal a soul from for I have none to give." **

**"I know that, sweetheart. I just want one dance. That's all. Nothing to get all worked up about." Crowley smiled. He lowered her fan, and took her Christmas tree shaped dance card wrote his name on it. "I'll see you in a few minutes." Crowley smiled and walked away from the stunned angel. When it came to his turn, he didn't expect Sadkiel to join him. He was pleastenly surprised when she did. Slowly, she stepped towards him, her dark violet dress trailing on he floor behind her. Sadkiel took his hand slightly, not sure what to expect. When the music started, they started to waltz. "See. This isn't that bad." **

**"I don't like to be this close to demons." Sadkiel whispered. Crowley only laughed as he spun her around, catching her off guard when he did so. Crowley pulled her back, and couldn't help but laugh as she glared at him. "I don't like you." She hissed. **

**"But I like you." Crowley smiled. Sadkiel could only roll her eyes. "So why are you here, sweetheart?" **

**"To keep people from damning themselves." Sadkiel answered simply. **

**"How kind you are." Crowley smiled, spinning her around again. She was more ready for it this time. "You have a very pretty vessel, Sadkiel. Is your true form just as beautiful?" **

**"You are unpleasant." Sadkiel muttered. Crowley laughed, pulling her as close as her hooped skirts would allow. Sadkiel didn't like it, but she didn't pull away from him. He smelt like smoke and sulphur. Sadkiel thought that it was pleasant. Crowley noticed her reaction and couldn't help but smile. When the song ended, Crowley and Sadkiel stepped away from them. Crowley bowed to her, and Sadkiel curtsied to him. They then turned away from each other and walked away. They didn't see each other again in till she went to him, begging for help.**

Sadkiel had to keep going. She was tired, and in pain. She just wanted to stop and sleep. She wanted to go back to the bunker. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to tell Crowley that he missed him. She really missed him. Every night, she thought about that waltz. She'd never admit more than that she liked it. She'd never say that she loved had to keep going though. She would find a way to fix this. She'd fight just like she promised Crowley she would. He wanted her to fight anyways. Sadkiel cried out as her thoughts were shattered and she was thrown off her bike. She hit the pavement, and layed there, unable to move. She was pulled up by her hair and Jay's glasses fell from her face and shattered on the pavement. Sadkiel looked up at four large demons. She couldn't do this. There was no way she could fight them. Sadkiel's angel blade appeared in her hand and she screamed as she spun, stabbing the demon in his chest. She couldn't do this. Not with this vessel. As the three other demons jumped at her, Sadkiel left her vessel. Jay fell dead to the pavement. The fall had caused major head damage that Sadkiel didn't have time to heal Jay from.

The next morning, Abbadon strolled into the main room, reading a newspaper. She slapped Crowley awake with the newspaper.

"Wake up, sweetheart. I have something to show you." She laughed and showed him the newspaper. There was a picture of a smiling Jay on the cover. The headline said 'Missing Girl Found Dead.' Abbadon giggled. "Your dance partner is dead. Too bad you couldn't get one last dance."

"I'll kill you. I'll do whatever you did to Sadkiel, to you." Crowley growled. Abbadon laughed. In the hallway, Leo turned away from the door and ran back to his room. Rosie sat on the small cot, going through the music he had on his phone.

"You don't have any FUN." She pouted.

"I don't have any what?" Leo asked, confused.

"It's a band. Called FUN." Rosie said. "I had a shirt from the concert but I guess Mr. Crowley took it..."She said sadly, tears in her eyes. Her broken nose started to bleed and Leo gave her a tissue.

"Please don't cry. Tell me your favourite FUN song. I'll find it for you." Leo smiled sweetly at Rosie. She nodded a little, tears still falling from her eyes.

"I...I really like...the one called 'All the Pretty Girls.''' Rosie said. Leo smiled and searched it. When he found it, he pulled the earbuds out and played the song. Rosie smiled brightly, singing along to it. Leo laughed, watching as she sang to it. She jumped up, spinning him around. When the second chorus came around, Leo joined in too. When it ended, Leo pulled her into a hug. Maybe Azrael would come back to Roise, and both wanted that. Leo was scared for Azrael. He hoped she would be okay.

Abbadon continued to mentally torture them for the rest of the morning. She thought it was fun to make Kevin believe that his mother was alive before shattering his hopes. She enjoyed making up ways of murder that was used on Sadkiel. She loved blaming Castiel for everything that ever happened in heaven. Abbadon stopped at around noon when they heard demons screaming in pain in the hallway.

"Oh...The Winchesters must be here." Abbadon smiled. She sent three demons to go deal with it. A few minutes later, Abbadon heard footsteps behind her. Crowley couldn't hold back his smile. "Well? Is it dealt with?" Abbadon asked.

"Almost." Sadkiel answered. Abbadon turned, narrowing her eyes. Sadkiel had a new, older vessel. Her vessel couldn't be more than twenty-six. She had jet black, almost violet long hair, and dark greenish eyes. "Let them go." Sadkiel demanded, the two angel blades in her hands glinting in the light. Abbadon smirked.

"You can't fight me. Just because you have a grown up vessel now doesn't mean that you can fight me." Abbadon said, stepping towards Sadkiel. Sadkiel narrowed her eyes and lunged forward, towards Abbadon. One of the blades got Abbadon's shoulder and she hissed in pain. Abbadon grabbed Sadkiel's right arm and twisted it, making her drop the angel blade. Sadkiel held tightly to the one in her left hand, falling to her knees. She looked up Crowley before spinning on her knees and stabbed the knife into Abbadon's torso. Abbadon looked down at the blade then at Sadkiel before falling to the ground. Sadkiel got up and ran over to Crowley, pulling the chains off.

"You look like what you looked like in 1861." Crowley smiled.

"You are unpleasent." Sadkiel muttered, pulling him out of the chair before helping Cas.

"Sadkiel!" Castiel yelled. She turned in time to see Abbadon plunge the angel blade into her shoulder. Sadkiel screamed in pain, her grace starting to burn. Abbadon pulled the knife out, and spun Sadkiel around so she could see Crowley. Abbadon put the blade to Sadkiel's throat, smiling.

"Sit back down in that chair, Crowley. Or your sweetheart gets it." Abbadon growled. Crowley didn't move. Sadkiel looked up at Crowley and mouthed the words; 'Close your eyes.'

The wind was sharp and cold. Azrael walked through the destroyed city, the wind blowing her blonde hair around her face as she walked down the empty city street. Over her black leggings, she wore a black and white jersey. On the back, it said 'Death' on it with a large '78.' When the wind suddenly went still, Azrael smiled. She turned around slowly, and looked at her two older brothers. They stood side by side. They didn't look like they were in fight, wanting to kill the other.

"What are you doing here, Azrael?" Michael growled, stepping towards her.

"You should be locked in that coffin, left to rot." Lucifer added. They wanted her dead.

"I am here to fight both of you. I am here to stop you." Azrael said. She held up her hand and they were sent flying to opposite sides of the street. They smashes into rubble, and she heard breaking bones. Azrael smiled when they ran at her, furious.


	16. Chapter 16

Crowley didn't close his eyes. Sadkiel wanted him to, but Crowley didn't dare. He had to make sure that she didn't do something too course she did something stupid. Sadkiel's eyes went wide as she used all the power and energy she had all at once. Abbadon screamed, and disappeared as the room was filled with white light. Eventually, Crowley had to close his eyes. He turned his head, covering his eyes. When the light faded away, Sadkiel started to fall to the floor. Crowley caught her and gently lowered her to floor. He held her gently, begging that she is alive. Sadkiel opened her eyes a little, hardly able to keep them open even a little.

"Why did you do that?" Crowley whispered, smiling slightly. Sadkiel didn't answer.

"We don't have time for you two to have fluff. We have to go." Kevin cried. Crowley picked Sadkiel up, holding her bridal style. She leans her head against his chest, closing her eyes. Crowley followed Kevin and Cas, holding Sadkiel as tightly, but as gently as possible. Leo peered out of the doorway to the room he had. Castiel noticed and ran over to him.

"Come on. We have to go. We don't have much time." Castiel said.

"Wait. Rosie has to come too. Abbadon will kill her!" Leo cried, pushing the door open. Rosie sat on the bed, looking at Castiel with wide eyes. Cas realized with horror that Azrael had left her vessel. She abandoned Rosie. That was something that Azrael would never do. She would never, ever abbandon her vessels. Cas nodded.

"Bring her too. We have to go." Cas said as he turned and hurried down the hall. Leo nodded, looking at Rosie. He took her hand and followed Cas. Leo could sense that Rosie was scared, her hand shaking in his. Leo started to hum 'All the Pretty Girls' just loud enough for Rosie to hear. It calmed her down, and she stopped shaking. Once they were safely out of the warded area, they were able to go back to the bunker. They found Dean and Sam in the main room, trying to find a way to find them. They were pleasantly surprised when they all walked in. Rosie hid behind Leo, holding onto his hand tightly. She looked over Leo's shoulder, at Crowley. She had gone pale from fright, and she was shaking again. No matter what FUN song Leo sang for her, she would not calm down. Crowley kept his distance. Rosie looked like she was going to cry. When her untreated broken nose started to bleed once more, Crowley pulled out his handkerchief, the 'C' sown in perfect cursive on the one side. The young teenager flinched away from the demon king as he knelt in front of her and pressed the handkerchief to her face to stop some of the bleeding. She looked at him with wide eyes, not sure of what to do. The last thing she remembered before suddenly waking up in that coffin was Crowley knocking her unconscious. Crowley knew she was scared but he didn't dare move away from her. Everyone had gone silent and watched them. They were waiting to see if Crowley would do something wrong. They wanted to lock him away in the cold dungeon again, but they needed a reason. So far, they had no reason. After a moment, Crowley gave Rosie the handkerchief and walked out of the room. As much as he wanted to go see Sadkiel, he decided it would be best to stay in the dungeon for now. They want him there anyways.

Ash fell from the darkened sky like snow. Azrael walked through the forest, her white wings spread wide. This fight was worse than she expected. A few trees were still on fire from her battle with Lucifer. She had won and he disappeared off to some place on the globe that she would now have to find. Michael was still around. She would sense him. He was near her. He was watching her. Azrael stopped, and looked up at the sky, ash landing in her white blonde hair.

"I know you are there so just come out and show yourself." Azrael yelled.

"No need to yell." Michael said, smirking at her. Azrael looked at Michael who stood a few yards away from her. "I'm right here."

"You were watching, weren't you? We all know you liked to watch. I know that from when we were teenagers. So...are you going to watch again, or are you going to play?" Azrael smirked. Michael narrowed his eyes. "Come on. Fight me! I'm just as bad as Lucifer, aren't I? You wish that I was cast out too! You wish that I fell with Lucifer and all the angels that went with him!" Azrael yelled. Michael stepped forward to hit her, but Azrael grabbed his fist, her angel blade in her other hand. "Are you seriously hitting me for something that is true?" Azrael snarled, putting pressure on his arm. Michael hissed in pain, glaring at her. "You have always been cruel to me. Always. This is no different."

**A very long time ago **

**Everyone was happy. At least, they all pretended to be happy around Michael. Losing Lucifer was a serious blow to the Archangels or any angel for that matter. Gabriel has disappeared too. When he found out that his brothers were going to war against each other, Gabriel couldn't take it anymore and he ran as far as he could from Heaven. Azrael was completely alone. Michael decided to have a ball and every angel was to attend. Michael went over the list again of the angels and looked up at Azrael. She didn't seem to be paying any attention him at all. She wore all white, her wings around herself protectively. Her eyes were down on the black ring she wore. Michael watched her as she spun it. He knew exactly where she got it from. He had watched Lucifer give it to her. Michael got up suddenly and walked over to her. He grabbed her and harshly and took the ring from her. **

**"No! No please!" Azrael burst into sobs. "Please! Don't take it!" **

**"It is from Lucifer. I want Heaven to empty of everything that Lucifer had something to do with. You can't have this. You aren't allowed to have it. And if you fight me, I might just have you cast out too." Michael threatened. **

**"Why are you so cruel?" Azrael's voice broke, tears falling from her eyes. **

**"I don't care about what you think. You are a poor excuse for an Archangel, Azrael. You have emotions. A good angel doesn't have emotions and I only care for good angels." Michael hissed. **

**"I have emotions because I am the Archangel of Death! I comfort people before death! I'm supposed to feel what they feel. I'm supposed to make them feel better! To not fear death and to show them that they must not fear it, I must feel too!" Azrael yelled. Michael looked at her, surprised that she would talk to him like that. No one dared talk to him like that. "You are cruel! You are not a good angel! You should be in Hell!" Azrael yelled before leaving the room. Michael looked down at the ring in his hand and slowly spun it.**

Crowley sat on the wooden chair in the dark dungeon. He didn't mind being alone now. He was getting used to it. He was getting good at blocking out thoughts that he didn't want. His thoughts kept turning to Sadkiel now. He didn't want to 'like' her. He cringed at the idea of wanting to be with someone romantically. Sadkiel was different though. She was royalty and that meant something to Crowley. He thought that he was just being shallow now. Crowley heard footsteps and he looked up slowly to see Sadkiel standing in the doorway. She wore a simple blue dress from the fifties that she found in her room. She needed something to wear and she refused to wear anything the Winchesters gave her. Crowley smirked.

"Blue isn't your colour, sweetheart." Crowley said.

"You are unpleasant." Sadkiel rolled her eyes.

"And yet you came to see me." Crowley smiled.

"Why are you down here? They trust you." Sadkiel said, not moving from her spot in the doorway.

"But do you trust me?" Crowley asked, looking up at her.

"O...Obviously." She stammered. Crowley raised an eyebrow. "You are the King of Hell. No one in their right mind would trust you."

"You told me that you don't think I'm scary. You told me that I choose to be feared than loved. And now you tell me this?" Crowley questioned her.

"What you told me...about having to fight, I believed you. I still believe you. And that makes me scared of you." Sadkiel said, looking down.

"Come here." Crowley said, holding his hand out to her. She looked at him for a few moments before stepping towards him. Crowley pulled her on to his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her comfortably. "I didn't mean a word of that, Sadkiel. I think that you are a strong, smart, beautiful angel. You don't need to change. And if you ever think that you can't fight, I'm always here." Crowley said. He noticed that she seemed to be leaning closer and closer to her. Crowley placed his left hand on her cheek, stroking her gently. When their lips brushed, Sadkiel blushed bright red and all but launched herself off him and fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry! I...I can't!" She stammered. Crowley laughed, standing up and helped her to her feet. Sadkiel couldn't look him in the eye. She brushed off her dress then turned and ran from the room. Crowley heard her call herself an idiot. Crowley was finally loved.


	17. Chapter 17

Azrael looked up at the trees, leaves falling every so often from them. She was in one of the last few, rural places where there had been no fighting. She liked the quiet, the peace. Azrael kept walking through the untouched forest. She listened to the sound of the birds, and the wind in the trees. She spread her huge, white wings and enjoyed the feeling of the wind through her feathers. She missed her wings so much, and she was so happy to have them back. Azrael knew that this peace would soon be shattered when her brothers found her. They were fighting now, but when they got bored with it, they'd hunt her down. She thanked God that she hadn't fought both of them at the same time yet. They'd kill her if she had to go up against both of them at the same time. This fight could go on forever. It probably would. The wind suddenly picked up, catching Azrael off guard. They were coming. There had to be a way to stop this. She couldn't continue doing this forever. She wanted to go back to Leo. To Roise.

"The rings..." Azrael whispered.

"What was that?" Lucifer asked, stepping towards her. Azrael spun, using her wings to propel herself into the air. Her angel blade appeared in her hand as she flew at Lucifer. He grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground, but she was still able to cut his arm. Lucifer hissed and moved to hit her again. Azrael disappeared, reappearing in a field somewhere in the middle of the States. She had to get to the bunker. They had the rings, the key to the cage. Azrael screamed as Lucifer tackled her, throwing her to the ground. She threw him off, and jumped forward, her large white wings working to throw herself at Lucifer. He was unable to block her blade and it went right into his chest. Lucifer was knocked to the ground at the amount of force. Azrael had her knees on his chest, her hands on the blade's handle. Lucifer looked up at Azrael, a smirk on his face. "Did you really think this would kill me?"

"It'll slow you down." Azrael hissed.

"Remember when you loved me? Remember when I was your best friend? Your brother. Now I am just someone you want to kill. If you team up with me, we can defeat Michael...We can finish this." Lucifer smiled, reaching up and stroked her cheek. Azrael slapped his hand away.

"This is where you are wrong, Lucifer. I don't want to be on your side. I don't want to be on any side but the human's side. Gabriel was on their side too and you killed him. So if you want to kill me to for fighting them, then go ahead. I'd like to see you try." Azrael said, leaning down towards him. She put more and more pressure on the blade on his chest. "You won't kill me though. I'm your little sister. You love me. You won't admit it now, and you might never admit it. You won't kill me." Azrael said. "And...I do love you. This hurts me to fight you. I don't want to do this, but I have no choice." Azrael stood up, looking down at him with narrowed eyes. "I'll send you and Michael back into that cage."

"You wouldn't dare." Lucifer hissed.

"I will because you won't stop me. Michael might, but I don't care. I can handle him. You aren't a threat." Azrael said before disappearing. Lucifer yelled in pain as Michael suddenly appeared and landed on his chest.

Crowley sat on the wooden chair, his hands folded peacefully in his lap. He was dozing, his mind wandering. Someone entered the room, and he recognized who it was and he smiled.

"Are you back again, sweetheart? I thought I was too unpleasant for you." Crowley smiled, looking up at Sadkiel. His smiled faded instantly. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. "Sadkiel?"

"Hello, Crowley." She smiled, her eyes going demon black.

"No..."Crowley hissed. "Leave her alone, Abbadon."

"She really likes you. It amazes me that someone can like such dick like you. You don't deserve what she feels for you. It's a bit overwhelming." Abbadon smiled. "It's all she thinks about most of the time. It took me a while to get her to shut up. I lost count of the amount of times she told me that she was going to kill me."

"Leave her alone." Crowley said again, standing up to face her.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Abbadon said. The demon knife appeared in her hand and she stabbed it into his shoulder and pulled it down. Crowley cried out in pain, falling to his knees. Abbadon giggled and slashed the knife across his chest. "She's screaming at me now. Sadkiel wants me to stop. How cute." Abbadon laughed, stabbing him again. Crowley fell over onto the floor, his eyes closed. As much as he liked pain and got off on torture, this wasn't what he liked. He didn't like that Abbadon was using Sadkiel as a vessel to do it too. She would be so upset. Crowley lost track of how long this went on for. Abbadon suddenly stopped, dropping the knife to the floor beside Crowley. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. Her eyes were black, and she seemed confused. Abbadon reached up and touched the tears that was falling from her black demon eyes. "No..." She whispered as her eyes went back to normal. Sadkiel fell to her knees, shaking. She had to force Abbadon out. This vessel couldn't handle both of them. Sadkiel looked at Crowley, her tears falling to the blood stained floor.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. Crowley hardly heard her before blacking out from lack of blood. Sadkiel screamed as Abbadon left her, the smoke swirling around the room before disappearing. Sadkiel fell forward, her eyes closed. When she slowly opened them, she first saw Crowley. Sadkiel started to cry again she moved over to him, rolling him onto his back. "Crowley...Crowley..."Her voice broke as she said his name. "No...No..."She leaned her head against his chest, her tears landing on his purple tie.

When Crowley came to, he found himself in a warm bed. Someone had changed him into clean, soft clothes that he wasn't used to. He wanted is suit back. It had been cleaned and folded neatly on the table across the room. Crowley sat up and noticed Sadkiel, asleep in the chair on the other side of the bed. Crowley noticed that she had cried herself to sleep, her cheeks stained with tears. He sighed and got out of the bed. He walked around it and over to Sadkiel. She stirred a little in her sleep as he set her down in the bed and pulled the blankets over her. He changed into his normal suit, noticing that all of his wounds had been healed. Sadkiel had done it. He sighed again, remembering what Abbadon had said about her and wondered if any of it had been true. He left the bedroom and walked down to the hall to the library. Sam was there, looking at something on his laptop.

"Where is everyone?" Crowley asked.

"Sleeping. I don't really know." Sam said, looking up at him. "You look better." Crowley rolled his eyes. "You should thank Sadkiel. She was really upset when we found you. Dean spent about two hours calming her down." Sam explained.

"Really? I don't understand why she would act like that. It's a bit much if you ask me." Crowley said, sitting down at the table. Now it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. There was a sudden explosion like sound, and they both jumped to their feet. Azrael pushed herself to her feet, her white wings spread wide. She looked p at Sam, her eyes wide.

"The rings...Where are they?" She demanded. "We don't have much time! ANSWER ME!" She yelled.

"Did your brothers follow you?!" Crowley cried.

"Most likely. Sam, where are they!?" Azrael cried.

"I...In the Bunker...Somewhere..." Sam stuttered. Azrael looked like she was going to scream. If they couldn't find the rings, everything would be lost. They would not win this.


	18. Chapter 18

Sadkiel wasn't sure what woke her up, but she decided to ignore it. She noticed that the pillow smelled like sulphur and a bit of scotch. She liked it. Sadkiel then noticed that she had a pillow. She snapped her eyes open and looked around. She lay on the bed that Crowley had been in, but he was gone. He must have put her in the bed. She sighed, closing her eyes again. Yelling could be heard from the room, and she reluctantly opened her eyes again. She didn't want to get up She didn't want to face Crowley after what happened. It had been her fault. She couldn't fight Abbadon off in time, and he almost died. He almost died because of her. Sadkiel turned away from the door, pressing her face into the pillow and breathed in the smell of sulphur and scotch. It smelled like Crowley and she really did like it. She had only noticed it once before and that was during that dance that was over a hundred years ago. Sadkiel rolled back over and looked up at the ceiling, tears in her eyes again.

"Stop crying." She whispered. "It's pathetic...You shouldn't be crying..." She said to herself, closing her eyes. "Angels don't cry. We don't love. We don't feel emotions...We can't feel emotions..." Sadkiel put her hands over her face, fighting back sobs. "You are a soldier. Stop crying." Sadkiel whispered. "Crowley doesn't even like you so why do you act like it? Just stop it." She kept talking to herself like this. It was the only possible way that she would stop crying. Eventually, Sadkiel moved her hands away from her face, and sat up slowly, looking down at the blankets before getting out of the bed and walked into the dark hallway. It was colder than before. She fought the urge to shiver as she walked down the long yelling got louder as she got closer to the stood by the few steps leading up to to it and watched them fight. She wasn't the only one who was curious about what the yelling was about. Sam, Crowley, Azrael, Cas, Kevin and Dean were all arguing over the rings, whatever those were. Leo walked over to Sadkiel, Roise behind him. Rosie was like Leo's shadow. She followed him everywhere and believed everything thing he said in this strange world that she woke up in. When Rosie saw Azrael, she smiled, wanting to have her back again. Leo was happy too. He wanted nothing more than to run over to Azrael and never let her go. Sadkiel kept her eyes on the ground, counting the cracks in the floor.

"Enough!" Dean yelled, silencing the rest of them. "A group of us will go find the damn rings. They are in this Bunker somewhere. The rest of us will stay here and be ready to fight if Lucifer and Michael show up. Understood?" They all nodded slowly. Crowley turned and saw Sadkiel by the steps. He walked over to her, taking her hand and lead her out of the room and into the dark hallway.

"Sadkie-" Crowley didn't get a chance to finish.

"I'm so sorry. You getting hurt like that was my fault. I took to long trying to fight Abbadon off and she almost killed you...I'm sorry." Sadkiel said, tears in her eyes.

"How about this...You help us find the keys and I will do anything you want. Anything to make you stop blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault. Deal?" Crowley asked, holding both of her hands gently. Sadkiel nodded slowly. "You know how I seal deals, don't you?" Sadkiel blushed bright red and tried to hide her face but she moved closer to him.

"No...No I can't, Crowley. I really can't." She stammered, moving even closer.

"Your words and actions are contradicting each other." Crowley said blankly, watching her. He liked this older vessel. It made her awkwardness even more adorable. Sadkiel turned away from him and tried to walk back to the Library. Crowley grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and pulled her close. "Deal?" He asked, their lips just inches away from each other. Sadkiel gave up and nodded.

"Deal." Sadkiel breathed. Crowley smiled and kissed her. Sadkiel was surprised at first, her hands on his chest as if to push him away. Slowly, she relaxed into it, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a moment, he broke away and looked up at him, blushing brightly.

"No more tears." Crowley said to her before walking back into the library. Sadkiel was left alone in the dark hallway. She giggled, putting her hands over her mouth to try to muffle her giggles. When she had finally calmed herself down, she went to join Kevin, Cas, Rosie and Leo. They were going to search the bunker for the rings. Azrael watched the group leave the Library. She hoped that they would all make this through this. Even if she didn't, she wanted them to be happy. Azrael wanted Rosie to take care of Leo. To love him and be there for him. She wanted Leo to do the same for Rosie too if she didn't make it through this.

"Azrael. How much time do we have?" Dean asked. Azrael looked at the angel blade in his hand, watching the light reflect off it before looking up at him.

"A few minutes at the most. We have to keep them distracted long enough for them to find the rings and give them to me." Azrael explained.

"No. You aren't doing that." Sam said, grabbing Azrael's shoulders as if to shake some sense into her. She shook her head, looking away from him.

"And you can't either. I'll do it and you can't stop me." Azrael said firmly, pushing Sam's hands away. Sam sighed, looking down.

"It'll hurt. Alot." Sam said after a moment of silence.

"I'm old, Sam. I think I can handle a bit of hell fire." Azrael said, trying to smile at him. "It'll be okay. Just don't die."

"Oh we won't." Crowley smirked.

"Don't be so cocky." Azrael warned him. "You have no idea what you are up against." They felt the ground shift, and heard what sounded like thunder above them. Azrael looked up, spreading her wings wide. Two angel blades appeared in her hand and she gave one to Crowley. He nodded to her, and braced himself. He thought about Sadkiel, and how if he failed this, then they'd get her too. He couldn't let that happen.

"You have friends." Michael smiled, stepping out of the shadows.

"How cute." Lucifer said from behind them. "You won't win this time, Winchesters." Lucifer said, looking at them. He noticed Crowley and smiled. "Crowley...look at how low you've gotten. I can't wait to rip you apart." Lucifer said, stepping towards Crowley. The Winchesters braced themselves, moving towards Michael. He only laughed and waved his hand. They were thrown backwards, sliding on the marble floor. Azrael jumped and spun in mid-air, her sword grazing Lucifer's shoulder. He grabbed her by her collar and threw her to the floor, cracking the marble. Crowley sent him back, fire appearing around Lucifer. He could only laugh at Crowley. He cursed himself for being so stupid. Fire wouldn't do anything to Lucifer. He would have to be more creative. Azrael watched as the King of Hell and the Devil mentally tore at each other, coughing up blood and swearing at each other. Crowley's eyes suddenly went wide, and he fell to his knees. Lucifer laughed, watching as Crowley fell to the marble floor, blood pooling around him. Crowley raised his eyes slowly and looked up at Azrael before closing them. Azrael grabbed Crowley's angel blade and screamed as she threw herself at her brother, both blades stabbing into his chest. Her wings kept her in air as she used both feet to push Lucifer to he ground, pulling both angel blades out as she jumped off. Michael suddenly smashed her against the wall with his huge golden wings. Azrael gasped as her head hit the wall. She crumpled to the ground, her wings around herself. Dean ran forward to stab Michael and caught his wing. Michael roared in pain, and sent Dean flying across the room. It seemed hopeless. They had lost Crowley, and Azrael couldn't think right from the head shot. Dean was unconscious. It was up to Sam now.

Sadkiel ran down the hallway, followed by Castiel. She ran into one room and pushed things on the shelf aside, desperate.

"Why couldn't Dean have remembered where the rings were?!" Sadkiel cried, hardly noticing when a glass jar fell to the floor and shattered. Cas turned and looked at her slowly. "What?" She asked.

"The Impala." Cas said slowly. Sadkiel sighed. They would have to get upstairs and there weren't many options. The main stair case was by the Library and they couldn't get there while they were fighting Lucifer and Michael. There was one other way though. The two angels ran out of the room and down the hall. They caught up with Kevin, Rosie and Leo and explained that they must be in the Impala. They hurried towards the second, smaller staircase. They could hear screaming and sounds of fighting from the Library and it echoed through out the Bunker. Once they got up to the garage, they realized that they had no way of getting into the Impala. Sadkiel whispered a sorry to the car as she kicked the window of the front seat in till it broke and unlocked the door. There had to be an extra key somewhere.

Azrael jumped forward and grabbed Michael's wings, pinning them back. This gave Sam a chance to get Michael with the blade. Michael swung her around suddenly and she tripped over Crowley's body, slipping in the blood. She was forced to let go of Michael's wings as she fell face first into it. Azrael snarled in frustration. Sam dodged Michael, running to the other side of the bunker. Lucifer was dead, he was just out of it at the moment. It wouldn't be long before he was healed enough to fight again. They were doomed. Azrael pushed herself back up, but she was caught off guard when Lucifer threw her back to the floor. She grabbed an angel blade and pushed herself back up, pressing the blade to Lucifer's throat at the same time he put a blade to her's. She smiled at her older brother, the black ring on her hand glinting in the light.

Sadkiel laughed when she found an extra key. She got out of the car and ran around the trunk. She opened it and felt like screaming when she saw the mess of weapons.

"We can't do this...we are going to die." Leo said, looking down at it. Sadkiel closed her eyes, fighting back tears. She remembered what Crowley said, the deal she made. Sadkiel would not give up. Not yet. They all searched for the rings, pushing aside the guns, knifes, bags of salt and old hex bags. Cas felt something at the very bottom. It was hidden away, pushed to the bottom of it all like a memory that they wanted to forget. Cas held up the rings, smiling. Everyone sighed. It wasn't over yet. They still had to get them to Azrael.

Lucifer smirked, putting pressure on the blade at Azrael's throat.

"What are you going to do now, Azrael? You don't have the rings. You can't kill me. You know that." Lucifer smirked. His eyes drifited to where Sam was hiding from Michael. "Stop this and let me and Michael fight this. This isn't your fight. Gabriel did what you are doing now and look at what happened to him."

"Gabriel was a better angel then you ever were. A better person." Azrael snapped. Sam watched as the two siblings argued back and forth. This was impossible. He looked at Dean, then to Crowley. Dean was still alive, but he had no idea about Crowley. He seemed pretty dead. Sadkiel will be so broken hearted. He didn't want to see the pain she will be in when she sees Crowley. Sam looked back at Azrael and Lucifer. Michael knew where he was obviously, but he wasn't making a move. He wanted to see what Azrael would do. They all turned when Sadkiel, Cas, Kevin, Rosie and Leo ran into the room. Michael's eyes went to the rings in Cas's hand.

"No..."Michael snarled, stepping towards them. Sadkiel's eyes could only see all the blood, and Crowley's limp body. As Michael got closer, she forced herself to look at Michael, shaking from a mix of emotions. Her blade appeared in her hand and she launched herself at Michael. Having following him into battle countless of times, she knew his every move. Tears fell from her eyes as she fought Michael, driving him back against the wall. Sam took the chance and attacked Lucifer. Cas threw the rings to Azrael and she started to say the ritual, placing the rings on the wall. Lucifer and Michael looked at Azrael, stepping towards her. The wall opened, creating a doorway to the cage.

"Don't you dare..."Lucifer snarled. Azrael grabbed her brother's hands, pulling them towards the doorway. Leo screamed Azrael's name, running forward. He couldn't let her do this. Lucifer fell first, dragging Michael with him. Michael grabbed Azrael's wrist and started to pull her with him. Leo jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Azrael and pulled her back as the wall sealed over. Azrael fell to the floor with Leo, shaking. It was silent. Sadkiel crawled over to Crowley, pulling the once King of Hell into her arms.

"No...No..."She whispered, hugging him tightly. She pressed her face against his chest, closing her eyes tightly. He couldn't be gone. "You made a deal!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. "You promised me! You made a deal with me!" She screamed over and over again. Sam sat down beside Dean, watching Sadkiel. He sighed, shaking Dean a little to wake him up.

"W...What did I miss?" Dean asked suddenly, looking up at Sam as he blinked a few times. "Is it over?" Sam could only nod. Sadkiel eventually stopped screaming and could only sob. She was surprised when she felt Crowley move a little in her arms. She started smiling, looking down at Crowley. He was alive...He kept his promise after all.

It was dark, but he felt warm. He felt safe. He could say that he was content. Crowley had felt that in a long time. He could smell flowers, and bubblegum. It was a cute scent. He liked it alot. He decided that if this was what he had for eternity now, then he was okay with it. Crowley opened his eyes, not expecting the soft glow of the lamp on the bedside table. What had been so warm was the blankets over him, and the cute scent came from Sadkiel. She sat beside the bed, her eyes closed as if she were sleeping. He noticed that she had cried again.

"I...I thought I told you...No more tears." Crowley smiled. Sadkiel's eyes snapped open and she looked down at him with amazement. "What? Did you really think I was gone? I want another dance." Crowley said. Sadkiel started to cry again, but from happiness. She got off the chair and sat on the bed, hugging him tightly. Crowley smirked, pulling her close. "What did I say about the crying?"

"N...No more tears." Sadkiel stammered, her words muffled by his shoulder.

"That's my girl." Crowley said, smiling at her. "Did I tell you how much I like this older vessel?"

"Yes..."She said, her voice sounding hoarse from sobs.

"Good." Crowley said, running his hands through her black hair.

"You are unpleasant."


	19. Chapter 19

Azrael found Kevin sitting on the stairs outside. It was cold outside and cloudy. It'd be snowing soon. Azrael sat down beside Kevin, smiling at him.

"That was stressful." Azrael smiled slightly at Kevin.

"Well it's over now." Kevin said, looking down. Azrael sighed, looking away from him. She absent mindely rubbed her neck where Lucifer had held a blade to.

"I'm sorry." Azrael whispered. Kevin looked at Azrael, confused.

"I don't understand why you are saying sorry. There isn't anything that you should be sorry for." Kevin said, turning to look at the Archangel.

"If I had fought Crowley to start with...If I didn't show up here, none of this would have happened. That and I'm not a good guardian, Kevin. I'm one of the worst angels for this job." Azrael laughed, looking down at the damp stone steps.

"Don't say that. I think that you are the best Guardian. You aren't just my guardian. You saved the world, Azrael. When I die, all the comfort I need is knowing that you will be there to make it all okay. That is what you do, right? You comfort, and guard us." Kevin smiling, taking her hands gently. Azrael looked at his hands and smiled slightly. She looked at her hands and sighed a little. They weren't her hands. They were Rosie's. Rosie wanted to be her vessel again, and it was stressful to not have one. So Azrael took her back as a vessel. Azrael looked back up at Kevin and smiled.

"Try not to die young." Azrael laughed.

"I have you to watch my back, so why should I try not to do anything stupid?" Kevin asked, laughter in his voice.

"I can't always be there!" She cried. The door opened and Leo stepped out. Kevin let go of Azrael's hands, standing up. Leo narrowed his eyes at Kevin but slowly relaxed and looked at Azrael.

"It's getting cold out. You two should come inside." Leo said. Azrael nodded, standing up and followed Kevin inside. Leo held the door for Azrael and walked down the stairs behind her. Azrael smiled when she felt Leo reach forward and take her hand.

When they finally had a chance to be alone, Azrael went to Leo's room, sneaking into the room. He laid in the bed, reading one of the old books. Azrael ran over to the bed, jumping into it beside him and pulled the blankets around herself. Leo laughed when she pulled them off him. Leo rolled over and looked at Azrael.

"I'm so glad that you are here." Leo said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled.

"I'm glad that I'm here too." Azrael said, taking his hand. Leo leaned down and kissed her gently. Azrael smiled, kissing back. "And I'm not going anywhere." She said as Leo broke away. He tugged blankets away from her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Speaking of which, where did Crowley and Sadkiel go?" Leo asked.

"I think they went to a place that Crowley owns. He does have a civil war to deal with." Azrael said, leaning her head against Leo's chest.

"They are cute together. I hope Crowley doesn't ruin it." Leo murmured, stroking her hair.

"I doubt that he will. He seemed really into Sadkiel." Azrael closed her eyes, just wanting to sleep.

"And I'm really into you." Azrael could hear the smile in Leo's voice.

Crowley pushed the large double doors opened and smirked when he heard Sadkiel's squeal of joy.

"It's so pretty!" She cried, looking around the large room. He had brought her to a large, Victorian style mansion in France. It was safely warded, so he had no worries about bringing her here. He turned on his heel and watched Sadkiel walk around the room. At one point, she stopped and picked up a vase , looking at the detailed painting on it.

"Don't touch that." Crowley suddenly said, just to mess with her. Sadkiel flinched and the vase slipped from her hands. Crowley watched as it shattered on the dark wood floor. Sadkiel looked at Crowley with wide eyes, shaking a little.

"I-I-I didn't m-m-mean to d-d-drop it." Sadkiel stammered. She looked like she was going to cry. Crowley started laughing. He walked over to her, taking her shaking her hands.

"This childish awkwardness isn't working with this vessel, Sadkiel." Crowley whispered into her ear. This made her blush even more. "But there are times when it could work."

"Shut up. You are unpleasant." Sadkiel scowled, pushing the demon king away. Crowley smirked, stepping away from her.

"Fine...Fine." Crowley said, walking away from her. Sadkiel hurried after him, grabbing the sleeve of his coat. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart."

"I won't." She said softly.

"You will need to stop worrying so much in the months to come. Abbadon is still out there, and is planning to take my crown. I need you to be strong for me, Sadkiel." Crowley said, walking upstairs with her.

"I will be strong." She said, following Crowley in to one of the bedrooms.

"Good. This is your room. Make yourself at home." Crowley said, turning slowly to look at her. "Try not to break anything."

"I don't share a room with you?" Sadkiel asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh no, you do. I just don't sleep often and I won't have much time for kisses and spooning, Sadkiel. Don't look at me like that." Crowley said when she made a pouting face. "But I will when I can. This war with Abbadon will be hard though."

"You can win. I know it." Sadkiel said, smiling at him. Crowley nodded, looking down at his shoes.

"You won't leave...right?" Crowley asked slowly.

"I will never leave." Sadkiel said, taking his hand gently. Crowley stroked her hand gently before kissing her hands.

"Good." Crowley said before suddenly pushing her onto the extremely comfy bed. Sadkiel squealed and threw one of the many pillows at him.

Dean sat at the table in the library, reading. He noticed that it was fairly quiet. It as peaceful. He smiled. For once, there was peace and quiet in the bunker.


End file.
